War against Magiterran
by E. C. R. Potter
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mage Knights'. Two years later, a new threat arises from across the sea to threaten the lands of Magiterran and more specifically, the Gryffindor Royal Family. Their homeland threatened, the Mage Knights take up arms once again. H/Hr.
1. The Royal Twins

War against Magiterran  
  
E. C. R. Potter  
  
Summary: two years after the defeat of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, a new threat arises from across the ocean to challenge the four-kingdom alliance: specifically, the Gryffindor Royal Family. Their homeland in danger, the Mage Knights once again take up arms to fight an all too familiar enemy.  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1: The Royal Twins  
  
In the days long ago, there was once the great continent of Magiterran, home of a great gathering of people gifted in the arts of war and of magic. This continent was divided into four kingdoms, each with their own strengths and weaknesses.  
  
In the northwest was the Kingdom of Hufflepuff, land of the common worker. Indeed, the Kingdom of Hufflepuff prided it self in having the greatest of farmers, artisans, blacksmiths, merchants, craftsmen, anybody who worked with their own hands. For the citizens of Hufflepuff were the backbones of the four kingdoms.  
  
On the other hand, the Kingdom of Ravenclaw, in the northeast, was the home of the scholars of Magiterran. Ravenclaw was the home of many a priest or scholar who wished to delve into the art of study. The northwest kingdom boasted the greatest religious activity and think tanks in all the lands.  
  
A completely different matter was the Kingdom of Slytherin in the southeast. Run under a highly elitist system, the Kingdom of Slytherin was the kingdom of nobility. In Slytherin, the nobles had the final word and class structure was very strict. Yet, it was in this kingdom that the class structure constantly changed for those of the lower classes always strived to advance their ranks.  
  
Yet, by far the greatest of the four was the southwest Kingdom of Gryffindor. A highly military state, the ideals of the Gryffindor kingdom were chivalry and valiancy. Gryffindor soldiers were admired by citizens of all four kingdoms, for their legendary bravery where they would charge into battle to save the lives of others without thought to one's own safety. Despite the prominence of the military, the common muggle was always treated most fairly in Gryffindor. This was the kingdom of equality and perhaps that was what made the Gryffindors so great.  
  
The four kingdoms were gathered together in an alliance of commerce, religion, politics, and military. The symbol of the four-kingdom alliance was Hogwarts castle, located in the center of Magiterran where the borders of the four kingdoms met. Hogwarts was the home of the Mage Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in Magiterran. The Mage Knights wandered around the kingdoms freely without political problems. They flew to anywhere where there was trouble to help those in need. They were undeniably the greatest warriors in all of Magiterran. Yet, even with the Mage Knights, not all times were happy and peaceful in the great continent.  
  
There was once a time of darkness when the dark lord Voldemort raised a following of fanatical extremists, called Death Eaters, for the sole purpose of ruling Magiterran. For twenty years of constant warfare, Voldemort waged war against the Alliance. So great was the terror that he brought upon the lands that people were afraid to even speak his name, preferring to call him You-know-who. Yet, in the end, the Death Eaters were crushed by the Alliance, and Voldemort was defeated by the Mage Knights. Peace returned to Magiterran.  
  
This story starts two years after the fall of Voldemort. It was a day of celebration as the citizens of Godric's Hollow, the capitol city of the Kingdom of Gryffindor, crowded in front of the gates to the royal palace. There was much rumoring and gossiping amongst the folks as Prime Minister Seamus Finnigan stood in the balcony over looking the front gates where the crowd could see him. Behind him were other members of the royal court: Dean Thomas the valet, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil the ladies in waiting, and a few others. Dean nudged Seamus as Lavender and Pavati started giggling. Seamus took a deep breath and spoke out to the crowd:  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Gryffindor, I have a very special announcement to make..."  
  
"Well! Is it a boy? A girl?" yelled someone in the crowd. Other people followed suit and soon the entire crowd was shouting the same question at Seamus. Lavender and Parvati exchanged alarmed glances as Seamus tried to shout to the masses.  
  
"Everybody! Calm down! Please calm down!" Unfortunately, the crowd continued shouting and didn't seem to be calming down when suddenly, what sounded like a very loud canon blast sounded through out the court. The crowd immediately calmed down.  
  
The blast had come from a man standing right behind Seamus: a tall red headed man with rusty armor and a scarlet cape and a drawn sword. Sir Ronald Weasley was a Mage Knight and the high commander of the Gryffindor military. As soon as the crowd had calmed down, Sir Ronald sheathed his sword and said, "You may continue Minister Finnigan."  
  
Seamus gulped and hesitated for a moment. He, along with a good many citizens of Magiterran had a small fear of the Mage Knights. But he immediately composed himself and spoke out to the crowd again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that on this day of the second year of the reign of King Harry the first that just one hour ago our beloved queen has given birth to twins, a boy and a girl."  
  
The cheers that were issued from the crowds that day were louder than any sound that had been heard in the Alliance for a long time. The people celebrated for days about the births of the new prince and princess and nobody had ever been happier in the Kingdom of Gryffindor since before the days of Voldemort.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
While the citizens of Godric's Hollow were celebrating with a lot of noise, there was another more silent celebration going on in the west wing of the royal palace. A young man dressed in elegant scarlet robes was looking out of the window at the cheering crowds. He was tall, had messy raven black hair, emerald green eyes, and a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightning bolt. He was Harry Potter, the king of the Kingdom of Gryffindor.  
  
"Can you hear them?" he asked. He turned towards the king sized four-poster bed behind him, a small smile on his face. "Hermione?"  
  
Lying on the bed was a beautiful young woman with long bushy brown hair, cinnamon brown eyes, and a loving smile on her lips. Lying next to her on the bed were two babies wrapped in swaddling cloth. They both had their mother's hair color. Though pale, weak, and exhausted from the laboring process of childbirth, Hermione still managed to sit up just a little and take the twins in her arms. It is said that a woman whom has just given birth is the most beautiful thing in existence and as Harry looked at his wife holding their children he couldn't help but agree as he fell in love with her all over again.  
  
"Yes I can hear them," she said. She looked up at her husband and smiled. "They're celebrating our children, Harry. Our children. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Its still a little hard to believe," said Harry. He sat down next to Hermione and brushed away a strand of hair away from her forehead. He kissed her in the same place and looked down at the twins who had just woken up. Two pairs of emerald green eyes looked up at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Look Harry, they have your eyes," said Hermione. Harry grinned as he took his daughter in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. He then bent over Hermione and kissed his son on the forehead as well.  
  
"What are we going to call them?" he asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and turned toward Harry. "James and Lily."  
  
Harry was absolutely stunned. "You mean it?" Hermione wanted to name their twins after the parents Harry had never known.  
  
Hermione leaned toward Harry and whispered, "Ever since I've been old enough to consider becoming a mother I wanted to name my children after the former king and queen. Of course, at the time I never expected that I'd end up as their daughter in law." She giggled.  
  
Harry looked about ready to cry. "Thank you. Thank you so much Hermione. You don't know how much that means to me." He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
Harry lied down on the bed next to his wife. Hermione also lied down and placed her head on Harry's chest. They stayed in that position for a while just gazing down at their twins still in their arms.  
  
"When will you be leaving for Beauxbatons?" asked Hermione after a few minutes.  
  
"The day after tomorrow," said Harry with a sigh. Hermione dug her face into the nape of Harry's neck. Harry started stroking her hair.  
  
"I wish I could go with you," she said.  
  
"I wish I could stay here," said Harry. He kissed the top of Hermione's head. "As a king, its my duty to go meet the delegates but I'd much rather stay here as a husband and a father." It suddenly hit him that he was a father. He chuckled softly from the sheer joy the realization brought to him.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I won't be gone that long, it's only a few days."  
  
"Hold me." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, their babies in between them. Hermione allowed herself to melt in Harry's arms, the exhaustion finally catching up with her. Slowly, her breathing became steady and she drifted off to sleep. Harry smiled and kissed her on her cheek. He pulled himself out of bed and picked up the twins.  
  
As he carried them to the nursery right next door, Harry gazed down his two children in his arms. HIS children. A part of him still couldn't believe that he was a father. But the two pairs of emerald green eyes that looked up at him were enough proof. Eyes identical to his and his mother's. No one else had eyes like that. Little James had fallen asleep and little Lily was following. Harry chuckled as he laid the two in their crib. He softly stroked their hair.  
  
"I spent my life denied of all forms of love. Since then, I promised myself that when I have a family of my own, I will give them all of the love that I have been denied." He kissed the two on their foreheads. "Now that I have my own family, I'll renew that promise. I promise you two that I will give you all the love that I have denied. There is no way that I am going to let you two have the childhood that I had. I love you two." He kissed them both again before he left the nursery.  
  
He got back into the master bedroom, changed into his nightclothes and climbed into bed. Almost by instinct, Hermione snuggled up to her husband. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hermione again. He kissed her softly on her lips, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Hermione made a small smile in her sleep. Harry also smiled and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.  
  
"I love you too," she mumbled in her sleep. Harry grinned and pulled her closer to him. He soon drifted off into a steady slumber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N The sequel, its here! So how did you like the first chapter? Please R/R it. I sure hope that this story will live up to the prequel and everyone's expectations. OK, so the first chapter has major fluff, but the plot will come in effect from the next chapter. It's a lot more serious than the prequel. So just sit back and relax and on with the show! 


	2. The Delegates from Durmstrang

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter 2: The Delegates from Durmstrang  
  
A few days later, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were taking one of their customary "breaks" from their jobs when a hooded figure wrapped up in a brown cloak made their way toward the two ladies in waiting.  
  
"Is Queen Hermione here?" asked a clear feminine voice.  
  
Lavender immediately sprang to her job. "Uh yes. She should be in the west wing. What should I say to her?"  
  
"Just tell her that Ginny Weasley is here to see her," said the figure.  
  
"OK, I'll tell her majesty that Ginny Weasley is here to see her." Lavender made a dash for the west wing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was in the nursery gazing down at her sleeping babies. It was a slightly odd sight with the Queen in all her royal violet robes and jeweled tiara on her head looking down into the crib with the two sleeping babies. But Hermione was a muggle-born, born and raised as a commoner and personally had no cares for her Royal office although she was willing to use it for the sake of helping those in need.  
  
For Hermione, her first priorities were her duties as a wife and now as a mother. A Mother, even after nine months of pregnancy and the trying experience of childbirth, Hermione still had a hard time comprehending the fact that she was a mother. She was the mother of the children of the most wonderful man in Magiterran and she loved him not because of his Royal background but for whom he was.  
  
Hermione lovingly stroked the hair of her twins. "I love you two so much," she whispered. "But I wish your father were here. I miss him already and he's only been gone for a day." Hermione sighed. She and Harry had virtually never been apart throughout the entire year they had been married. Harry had stuck by her throughout the entire pregnancy, amidst the morning sickness, hunger cravings, mood swings, and the fact that she had nearly crushed Harry's hand when she went into labor. Sometimes she wondered how lucky she was to have the love of her husband. There were times when she couldn't help but chuckle about the fact that none of this happiness would have happened if she hadn't been stupid and kissed Harry during the birthday celebration of a good friend.  
  
It was around then that Lavender ran into the nursery. Hermione smiled. "Yes Lavender? What brings you up here?"  
  
"Your Majesty, a Ginny Weasley is here to see you."  
  
"Speak of the devil," said Hermione. She rushed out of the room eager to greet her old friend.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ginny? Is that you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Hello Hermione," said a familiar voice from under the brown hood.  
  
"What are you doing here? And why are you all dressed up like that?"  
  
"Well Hermione," said Ginny with a teasing voice, "I wanted to show you something." Ginny threw off the cloak. Hermione gasped when she saw that Ginny was wearing very familiar armor and a scarlet cape. She had seen the same armor on Harry and Ron only that Ginny's visor had dove wings that went well with her long red hair. She had a thin sword holstered at her waist.  
  
Hermione starred at her friend, her eyes wide. "Ginny? Does this mean..."  
  
Ginny made a small bow. "Your majesty, you are looking at Sir Virginia Weasley, newly appointed Mage Knight."  
  
Hermione hugged her old friend. "Ginny, that's wonderful. I always knew you had it in you."  
  
"Mum wasn't exactly thrilled about my prospects as a Mage Knight," said Ginny. "But I said that if I wasn't aloud to become one, then I'd take after Fred and George and become a court jester." The two laughed out loud. Hermione sobered up.  
  
"Harry asked you to come here, didn't he?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Yes, he wants some Mage Knights here to protect you while he's away. Sir Cho Chang is here as well." Hermione was about say something when Ginny said, "Now don't complain, Hermione. I know that you're completely capable of protecting yourself, but you've just given birth. Please don't turn our protection away, if not for yourself than for the your children."  
  
Hermione sighed and gave in. "OK, I'll accept your protection." She grinned as she took a hold of Ginny's arm. "So tell me, how have your brothers been doing?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A Black ship was sailing toward Magiterran. A splendid yet dark ship that appeared to have been through many an icy winter and battlefield. The ship anchored itself in Beauxbaton port.  
  
Many an important looking person strolled out of the ship down the carpeted road. But they all moved out of the way for the most important looking man who strolled out of the ship. He towered over most of the people around him. He had thick eyebrows, a dark complexion, and a hooked nose that reminded people of a bird of prey. He was wearing the most expensive looking purple robes, was carrying a golden scepter and had a blood red crown on his head.  
  
"King Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!" announced the herald. Viktor Krum strolled his way to the waiting citizens of Magiterran.  
  
"I hav come to zis land in peace," he said. "Are youv the rulers ov zis four-kingdom Alliance?"  
  
The four rulers of the Alliance stepped forward to greet the foreign king.  
  
The first was one King Justin Finch Fletchly of Hufflepuff. He had only been on the throne for about a month. He was wearing plain yellow robes of a farmer. But he had a few topaz rings. He came forward and shook Krum's hand.  
  
The second was Queen Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw. She was wearing plain priest's robes and was carrying a few books. She had one sapphire ring. Standing behind her was Prime Minister Percy Weasley her betrothed. Penelope also shook his hand but Krum had a slight look of disdain on his face for a brief moment.  
  
The third ruler was Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. He was wearing very elegant, kingly, green robes and emerald encrusted jewelry and was also carrying a silver scepter. "Welcome to Magiterran," he announced with high pomp and flair as he shook Krum's hand.  
  
Finally, Krum came to Harry who was wearing his Mage Knight armor and red cape. He also had his ruby encrusted sword holstered on his waist. It was clear that while the other three rulers were former Mage Knights, King Harry Potter of Gryffindor was still a fully active Mage Knight. Standing with Harry was Ron and Harry's herald, Neville Longbottom. Rather than shake Krum's hand, Harry made a polite bow.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter," said Krum. "Tales uv your valiancy hav reached even us across za sea." He turned to the other rulers. "Shall ve proceed?" The Alliance rulers all acknowledged and made their way to the conference hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The conference with the delegates of Durmstrang was going successfully. Within hours the Alliance had established trade of commerce and technology. It looked like diplomatic relations would soon be established between Durmstrang and the Alliance.  
  
"Well, I believe that was a successful conference?" said Draco. "Lets just sign the forms and all shake hands."  
  
"Not so fast," said Krum. "If ve are to hav diplomatic relations, than our side must hav ze necessary accommodations."  
  
"Oh, and what may that be?" asked Draco.  
  
"Queen Hermio-ninny."  
  
Harry spat out the tea he was drinking. "What?!"  
  
"I vould like to hav Queen Hermio-ninny," said Krum.  
  
Harry was now seething with anger. He slowly composed himself as he hissed, "And exactly what do you want with my wife?"  
  
"Ve hav heard tales ov Queen Hermio-ninny in our land. I vould like to hav her for myself."  
  
If Ron and Neville hadn't held him back, Harry would've killed Krum on the spot.  
  
"Zis is a one time offer," said Krum. "If I can not hav Queen Hermio-ninny, zen zere vill be no peace between our lands."  
  
"This is an act of war," hissed Harry. "If you dare even talk about my wife as a commodity you will pay!"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Harry," said Penelope. "An insult to Gryffindor is an insult to the Alliance." Justin also stood by Harry. Draco however seemed a little reluctant.  
  
"Very vell," said Krum. He stood up and started to make his way out of the building. "You've just ruined your chance for peace. But I vill have vhat I vant." He left and went back to his ship.  
  
It was only after he had gone that Harry realized the full implications of Krum's words. "Oh my God." Harry turned and shouted, "Ron, Neville, we have to get back to Godric's Hollow NOW!"  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't you realize what he just said?!" shouted Harry. "They're going to kidnap Hermione!" Ron and Neville immediately got the idea and the three Gryffindors dashed to their horses, hoping that they could get back to the Royal Palace in time.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N So, how was chapter two? Did you like it? Are you anticipating for more? Well then, R/R. So why do people have a small fear of Mage Knights? Well wouldn't you be slightly apprehensive about people with so much power? It's natural to fear what is stronger than you. Next: Everybody grab a piece of tissue because it's a VERY sad chapter. 


	3. The Abduction

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3: The Abduction  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you ever become a Mage Knight?" asked Ginny. It was near midnight and the two ladies were talking in the courtyard of Godric's Hollow Palace.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ginny, haven't you ever seen me on a horse or with a sword? I wouldn't last a fort night if I were a Mage Knight."  
  
"That's nonsense! Your magical powers far exceed the level of an average Mage Knight and there's nothing like a little training to fix your problem with..." It was around then that the warning bell rang!  
  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged an alarmed look and ran to the grand hall. A guard ran up to the two of them.  
  
"You majesty. The palace is under attack by orcs! They're coming in through the dungeons!"  
  
Hermione immediately took charge. "Start evacuating all who can not fight out of the castle. Ginny you go down to the dungeons and help hold off the attack. I need to go to my children."  
  
"Hermione, I can't leave you!"  
  
"Go! That's an order!"  
  
Ginny hesitated for a moment before she tore down to the dungeons with the guard. Hermione started running to the west wing. `My children, I must get to my children,' she thought.  
  
Hermione had just made it to the entrance of the West Wing when she halted, terrified by the sight in front of her. A whole battalion of Orcs was in front of the entrance led by a tall blonde man in black and red robes. "Greetings your majesty," he said. "I am Edward Lingilam. I request that your presence..." the man would've continued if a blue caped Mage Knight hadn't suddenly swooped down in between Hermione and the Orcs.  
  
"Your Majesty," said Sir Cho Chang. "Go and get your children. I will hold this lot back."  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment before she whispered, "Thank you, Cho," and made her way into the west wing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Orcs were streaming out of the dungeons in hordes but the Gryffindor soldiers were putting up more than a match. After all, they weren't the greatest soldiers in Magiterran for nothing. However, the orcs were slowly overwhelming them when Ginny arrived on the scene.  
  
"Reducto!" Ginny blasted away at least half of the orcs with a good reductor curse. She then drew her sword and started hacking and hewing at the remaining orcs. Metal sounds issued through the dungeons as the orcs put up a fierce fight, but they were no match for a Mage Knight, even a single one.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione ran into the nursery and stopped dead. In the nursery was a sinister looking woman with short dark brown hair and cold hazel eyes. She was carrying a green iron staff and was wearing tight revealing black and red robes. Although her appearance was different, the woman reminded Hermione of a certain blonde woman she had once known.  
  
"Icicle?"  
  
The woman smirked. "Oh do I remind you that much of my sister?" she said. "No your majesty, I am not my younger twin sister. I am Flame, and I am here to take the babies if you don't mind."  
  
"What?! How could you?!"  
  
"Oh come now, surely they would be more happier being raised by us rather than a mudblood like yourself."  
  
"How dare you say that!" said Hermione seething with anger. "I'm their mother, I should be the one raising them. Not some vile creature like you!"  
  
"Well then," said Flame. "Perhaps I need to persuade you with other means. Crucio!" The curse went flying towards Hermione. Right when it was about to hit her, however, Hermione disappeared, leaving behind her violet, royal robes and tiara. Flame was confused when a magical force suddenly lifted her up and pinned her to the wall!  
  
Hermione was standing in the other side of the room, wearing the familiar blue and white travel robes she had worn during the War against the Death Eaters. She was emitting the magical force from the familiar oak staff that she was carrying in front of her.  
  
Flame worked a burst of magic and broke the force. She waved her staff and blasted Hermione across the room. Hermione immediately sprang back onto her feet and sent another magical force at Flame, flinging her to the back of the room. Flame got back to her feet and once again blasted Hermione away. This continued for a bit longer with the two women flinging each other around the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry silently cursed Draco for not removing the continental wards that prevented apparating by Mage Knights. These were wards had been set up by the Death Eaters specifically for that purpose and Draco had been somewhat reluctant to remove them for "security reasons".  
  
The horses carrying Harry, Ron, and Neville sped towards the main gates of Godric's Hollow. The guard caught sight of them as Neville called out, "Open the gates! The king has returned!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione had managed to catch Flame in a type of vortex and was spinning her around in the air. She then proceeded to slam her into the wall. Flame groaned in pain. It was then that the babies woke up and started crying at the top of their lungs. Motherly instinct taking over her, Hermione rushed to the crib when a single voice called out, "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione screamed in pain as the Cruciatus curse rippled through her body. Flame stood up and made her way over to her, never taking the curse off.  
  
"I am going to kill you, mudblood," she hissed. It was then that Edward Lingilam burst into the room.  
  
"Flame, just do your job," he said.  
  
"Let me kill her first."  
  
"Just do your job, Flame. You were not supposed to harm her."  
  
Reluctantly, Flame removed the curse from Herrmione. Flame and Lingilam made their way to the crib and they each picked up one of the twins.  
  
"Please, not my babies," begged a weakened Hermione, tears falling down her cheeks. Flame and Lingilam, however, disappeared out the window, carrying the crying babies with them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Having taken care of the orcs in the dungeon, Ginny ran up to the west wing as fast as she could go. She stopped short in front of the entrance when she saw Sir Cho Chang lying on the ground amidst the corpses of more orcs. Ginny cradled Cho in her arms.  
  
"Cho! What happened?"  
  
Cho could barely speak. "L...Lingilam....he.....he was too....powerful.....Orcs were no problem.....but he....didn't stand a chance.....but perhaps now.....I can be....be with Cedric."  
  
"No! Cho don't say that!" yelled Ginny, tears falling down her cheeks. "You're going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right."  
  
Cho managed a very weak smile. "Goo....good bye Ginny. You'll make....a.....g-great....Mage Knight." With that, Cho closed her eyes and her body grew cold.  
  
"Cho? Cho?! CHO?! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ginny started shaking Cho's body but got no response. It was then that Harry and Ron came dashing down the corridor.  
  
"Oh my God, Cho Chang," said Ron. Both he and Harry were stricken with tremendous grief as they beheld a crying Ginny holding Cho's lifeless body.  
  
"Hermione," muttered Harry. He dashed into the west wing. After searching a little he found Hermione curled up in the nursery. "Hermione! Thank God you're..." it was then that Harry noticed the state of the nursery and of Hermione.  
  
Hermione was silently sobbing as she looked up at Harry. "Harry, they're gone. Th-they're gone."  
  
Harry immediately understood what had happened. "No," he whispered. "No. Tell me it's not true."  
  
"Th-th-they're gone, Harry. They're g-gone."  
  
"No," tears were now falling from Harry's eyes. "No. Please, God. Don't let it be true. No!"  
  
"Our ch-children, Harry. Th-they're gone."  
  
"NO!!!" Harry collapsed next to Hermione and started sobbing. They embraced each other and started crying onto each other's shoulder. As the night grew darker, Harry and Hermione simply clung onto each other as if they're lives depended on it. Outside, time mercilessly ran by.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N (sniff) that was so sad, and I wrote it. Review and tell me what you think. I warned you that this was a much more serious fic and things are going to get worse before they get better. Next: the search continues, and the true intention of the villains is revealed. 


	4. The Exchange

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
Also, orcs are from J. R. R. Tolkien's Mythology of Arda (of which Lord of the Rings is part of). This is the only time I'm going to put this part up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: The Exchange  
  
Godric's Hollow did not sleep that night. News of the kidnapping of the young prince and princess spread like wildfire through the kingdom and citizens wept publicly. Search parties were organized but as the hours flew by, the lack of any news was highly discomforting.  
  
Although the entire population was depressed about the lost of the twins, nobody was more agonized then Hermione and Harry.  
  
By morning, Hermione seemed as if she had lost the will to live. She remained in bed all day and simply refused to come out. Harry for his part, refused to leave Hermione's side. He was constantly pacing back and forth in the master bedroom, eager for news about his children. Sometimes, Hermione would burst into tears quite suddenly. Harry would immediately tightly embrace her and let her cry on his shoulder while he himself occasionally wiped a tear from his own eyes.  
  
By nightfall, Hermione had calmed down but there was still no news on the whereabouts of the missing twins. While the royal couple lay in bed, Hermione felt the need for comfort and crawled into Harry's arms. Harry gently stroked her back as Hermione let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She finally spoke up.  
  
"Harry, what if when we find Lily and James, they're..." She couldn't bare to say it and she started sobbing again.  
  
"Shhh. Don't say that. They'll be alright." Harry kissed Hermione's tears away but he also had to swipe away the tears in his own eyes.  
  
Hermione stifled a sob. "I just keep thinking. If only I were a little stronger, I could've saved them. It's my fault, Harry. It's all my fault." Hermione started crying again. Harry gently stroked the back of her head.  
  
"Nobody blames you for what happened. You tried your best. You're a strong person, Hermione."  
  
"Not strong enough."  
  
"I should've stayed here. I should've just sent a representative to the conference rather than go myself. I should've stayed where I belong, right here with you, Lily, and James."  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry." Hermione dug her face into Harry's shoulder as Harry gently stroked her hair. "What if we never see them again?"  
  
"Don't say that. We will see them again. I promise."  
  
Hermione looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes. Overwhelmed with love for her husband, she kissed him passionately while she let more tears run down her face.  
  
"I love you so much, Harry."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
By morning Hermione was feeling a lot better. As a result, Harry took it upon himself to personally lead the search for his own children and left the palace. Though still horribly depressed, Hermione was moving around again and had returned to her royal duties. She was still hoping for some, even a little news on what had happened to her children.  
  
It was a little past noon when Hermione was sitting near the window of the west wing, searching for any sign of her family. A proud looking eagle owl swooped by and dropped a letter into her lap. Hoping it was a report on the search, Hermione eagerly tore the note open. It was indeed a letter about the twins, but not the one she was hoping for:  
  
If you ever want to see your children again, come to the southern bank of Privet Drive River at midnight, alone. If you do not come, we will kill your children.  
  
Despite the threatening nature of the letter, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she would finally be able to see her children again. That hope dashed away all sense of the physical danger from her mind.  
  
`I will see you again, Lily and James,' she thought. `Mommy is coming to save you.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry finally returned to Godric's Hollow about thirty minutes before midnight. He was exhausted and depressed for the simple reason that the search hadn't yielded any results. He was now starting to despair that he would even ever see his children alive again.  
  
Harry dragged himself up to the west wing only to find that Hermione wasn't there. `Where could she have gone?' he wondered. Starting to get worried, Harry started searching for anything that could give him the whereabouts of his wife. He finally spotted the letter that had been delivered earlier that day. Harry read it, and was horrified.  
  
"No."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A part of Hermione was screaming at her for reason, that what she was doing was stupid to say the least. Hermione, however, buried that part down into her subconscious as she made for the banks of Privet Drive River.  
  
`Harry grew up along this river,' she mused. She wondered what Harry would think when he found out what she as doing. `No doubt he'd be horrified and angry with me,' she thought. `But if I can get Lily and James back this way, than he'd probably be more overjoyed.'  
  
Hermione was more than adequately prepared to defend herself if the need should arrive. She was wearing her familiar blue and white travel robes, which had always served her well. She didn't want to alarm the captors by showing up armed so she had shrunk her staff and hid it behind her right ear.  
  
Soon, she made it to the banks of the river. She looked up at the gibbous moon to judge the time.  
  
`It should be midnight right about now,' she thought. Yet, there was absolutely no sign of anybody around. `Why isn't anybody here?' she wondered. `Could this be just some large hoax?' Hermione decided to wait for a few minutes. She shivered in the night air as she listened to crickets chirp. It was around the time when Hermione was considering giving up when she heard a baby's cry. Motherly instinct taking over, Hermione dashed to the bushes where she could hear the crying coming from. She pulled aside the bushes and gasped. There, wrapped in green cloth, were two babies crying at the top of their lungs: Lily and James.  
  
"Lily! James!" gasped Hermione as tears of joy rolled down her eyes. She quickly picked the two babies up and hugged them close to her. "Oh Lily! Oh James! I was so worried. I thought I'd never see you two again!" Hermione let more tears fall as she gathered the twins in her arms.  
  
Lily and James continued crying. Hermione started cooing them. "It's OK, Mommy's here now. She's going to make sure that the bad people never get you two again."  
  
It was just then that a shadow came up from behind her. Hermione had just enough time to whirl around and see someone yell "Stupefy!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry ran his horse, Firebolt as fast as he could. He needed to get to the banks of Privet Drive River as fast as he could or else he would lose his family forever. If he didn't make it in time...Harry refused to think about what would happen if that were so.  
  
Finally, Firebolt bolted into the clearing by the banks of the river. Harry jumped off his horse and ran to the river's edge. He was just able to make out a Durmstrang ship sailing out to the sea.  
  
"No," whispered Harry. He desperately looked around his surroundings but found nobody else there.  
  
"No! Please, God. No!" But Harry knew it was a lost cause. He looked out at the Durmstrang ship sailing away and he felt his heart crumble. Somehow, Harry knew full well that Hermione was on that ship.  
  
"No!" Harry sank to his knees and started weeping. "No. No! NO!" He soon started wailing and cursing at no one in particular.  
  
"WHY?! DAMMIT! WHY?!" he shouted. "Why is everything I ever loved taken from me?! First my parents! Then my children! And now my wife! WHY?! DAMMIT! WHY?!"  
  
Harry abruptly stopped when he heard what sounded like babies crying. He slowly crept to the bushes where the crying was coming from. There, lying in a small heap were Lily and James!  
  
Harry felt a brief leap of joy to find that his children were all right. He pulled them into a hug and openly wept, thankful that he had found his children, yet despaired because of the loss of his wife.  
  
"It's an exchange," he muttered to himself. "They exchanged Lily and James for Hermione. She was the one they were after all along."  
  
The young father simply sat there weeping for a number of hours while he held his children close to him. It was in that position that Ron and Ginny found him early the next morning.  
  
"Come on, mate. You've got to get back home," said Ron. He and Ginny easily figured out what had happened. Harry however had no intention of going back to Godric's Hollow.  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts," he said.  
  
"What?" said Ron and Ginny in unison. Harry looked up at his two friends with a new spark in his eye.  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts," he declared, a certain fire burning in his emerald eyes. "I'm going to figure out a way to save Hermione. That best place to do that is at Hogwarts."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I didn't know that you needed a disclaimer for orcs considering that its another name for goblins. But I put one on the top of this chapter so I'm sure that should make it satisfactory. So how was this chapter? R/R. Animagus-steph, I never said that Harry was sobbing all night. Hope you love this. Next: Mage Knights go across the sea. 


	5. To Durmstrang

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 5: To Durmstrang  
  
A few hours later, the company sprang out of the fireplace of Hogwarts castle, having used Floo Powder. They were greeted by the castle's guardian, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning," he said. "And what brings you three here so early in the day?"  
  
Ron and Ginny explained all that had happened to Dumbledore. Harry simply remained quiet the whole time, simply holding the sleeping twins. After the Weasley's had finished explaining, Dumbledore turned to Harry, a grave look on his face.  
  
"I assume you will be going to Durmstrang to find your wife," he said. "I must warn you, sending a Mage Knight to Durmstrang, even a lone one will constitute an act of war against Durmstrang."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, we're already at war with Durmstrang. At least Gryffindor is," hissed Harry. Dumbledore simply made a grave look.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor," continued Harry. "While I am gone, I want Lily and James to be kept here at Hogwarts. This castle is the safest place in Magiterran. I'm not going to let my twins be kidnapped again."  
  
Dumbledore looked down at the sleeping twins, his twinkle back in his eye. "I'm sure Hagrid would love to take care of them."  
  
"I'm sure he would," said Harry. He finally let a small ghost of a smile cross his features.  
  
Ron spoke up; "Ginny and I will go with you to Durmstrang."  
  
"No! This is my fight. I'm not going to let anybody else get involved in my personal affairs."  
  
"Must be one heck of a personal fight if your whole kingdom's going to war against Durmstrang," said Ron sarcastically. Harry simply stared at his best friend.  
  
"But, if we are going to war, I need you here to command the military," argued Harry. "Who's going to take command if you're gone with me?"  
  
"You have no need to worry about that," called a voice from the shadows. Harry was completely startled as Lords Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stepped out of the shadows. "We'll take full control. After all it used to be our job," said Sirius with a grin.  
  
"But," said Harry. "You two are retired. I can't just let you two get back into working over this."  
  
Remus started chuckling. "Harry, did you honestly we would just sit around in our manors while the Alliance goes to war again. I think I remember that the condition for our retirement was that we spring right back into active duty when duty calls."  
  
Harry remained speechless for a couple of minutes looking absolutely stunned. Eventually however, he made a grin and allowed a tear to roll down his cheek. "Thank you, everyone," he said. "You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione woke up with a headache and only a vague recollection of what had happened. After a few moments of thinking, she recalled everything and sprang up. She found herself in an unfamiliar four-poster bed with purple sheets in an unfamiliar room. She also found herself dressed in purple, unfamiliar night robes. Hermione fingered the back of her ear and was relieved to find that her shrunken staff was still there. A second later, an unfamiliar man wearing purple kingly robes entered. He smiled and said, "Velcome Queen Hermio-ninny."  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.  
  
"I am Viktor Krum. You are in Durmstrang. I am sure zat you vill be very happy here."  
  
"Take me home, now!"  
  
"But Hermio-ninny, zis is your home."  
  
"No its not!" yelled Hermione. "Take me back to my family, now!"  
  
Krum simply sighed. "You vill hav to readjust," he said. "Zis is your home now. You vill just hav to deal vith it."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Hermio-ninny,"  
  
"GET OUT! NOW!" Hermione threw a vase on her bedside table at Krum. He dodged it and the vase shattered on the wall.  
  
Reluctantly, Krum left the room and shut the door behind him. Hermione climbed under the sheets on the bed, buried her face into the pillow and started crying.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Krum left Hermione's room, an old man wearing elegant looking scarlet and black robes approached him. He had gray hair and a twirled goatee. This was Igor Karkaroff, prime minister of Durmstrang.  
  
"How did she take it, Viktor?" he asked.  
  
"Not very vell," he answered. "But I believe zat she vill come to love it here."  
  
"The sooner the better, Viktor," said Karkaroff. "Give her gifts, jewelery, things so beautiful that she won't look away. Give her servants that would obey her every need. Throw lavish feasts in her honor. The sooner she accepts Durmstrang as home the better it is for her."  
  
Viktor nodded. "I vill get on it right away." He walked away leaving Karkaroff behind.  
  
Karkaroff stared at Krum's retreating figure before he lifted his left arm to his mouth. After looking around and making sure that no one else was there, Karkaroff whispered, "Everything is going as planned, master."  
  
A high-pitched voice hissed back, "Good, good."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It took a few days to prepare a portkey that would take the Mage Knights to Durmstrang. Furthermore, they also had to locate an area of the continent where the Mage Knights could enter from without being detected. After studying all of the available maps, they decided on a peninsula in the southern most part of the continent. It was quite far from the royal capitol way up in the north but it was the most sparsely populated part of Durmstrang and the least likely place where they would run into any people.  
  
Harry was highly impatient about the amount of time it was taking to prepare. Of course, in his present state, he probably would've charged right into the royal palace astride a dragon if anybody hadn't held him back. He wasn't involved much in the planning, electing to spend time with his children before rushing off to save their mother.  
  
Finally, the day arrived. Although Harry wanted to get to Hermione as fast as possible, he was very reluctant of leaving James and Lily behind.  
  
"Don' worry abou' it, Harry," said Hagrid as Harry passed him the babies. "Dumbledore and I'll protect them with our lives if we `ave to." Hagrid had taken an immediate liking of the twins as he rocked them back and forth in his huge arms. He chuckled when Lily pulled at his beard.  
  
"Your majesty." Harry whipped around to face three Gryffindor Mage Knights: Sir Angelina Johnson, Sir Katie Bell, and Sir Alicia Spinnet. "We will be personally protecting the prince and princess," said Sir Alicia.  
  
Harry smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I suppose I owe you three in that case."  
  
Sir Angelina grinned. "Anything to serve the royal family."  
  
"Actually," said Sir Katie. "Its not us you should thank. Sir Ronald was the one who asked us." Harry glanced at Ron who looked away looking sheepish.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry kissed Lily and James on their heads once more before walking up to the Weasleys.  
  
"We'll take care of `em, Harry," said Hagrid. "That's a promise."  
  
"Good luck," said Dumbledore.  
  
Without, a word, Harry, Ron, and Ginny took hold of the portkey and disappeared.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N So, how did you like this chapter? Hope it helps the story run by smoothly. So anyway, please R/R. OK, so many people have asked me this question that I am fed up and will therefore answer it once and for all: ECR are the initials to my real name, Eric C. Riley! Next: We got dragons! 


	6. Into the Dragons' Nest

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 6: Into the Dragons' Nest  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny landed with a thud on rocky ground. Ron seemed to have hit his rear end quite hard.  
  
"Owe," he said. "Portkeys, the best way to travel. Yeesh." He stood up and looked around. He eventually located what appeared to be a large blue log and sat down on it. "Good thing they got these logs here," he said with a grin. Harry and Ginny, however, looked skeptical.  
  
"Blue logs?" said Ginny. "Do such a thing actually exist?"  
  
"Well, if they don't exist than how can I be sitting on one?" said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Harry suddenly realized something. "Er, Ron, I don't think that's a log."  
  
Ron snorted. "Well, Harry. If it's not a log, than what am I sitting on?" Suddenly, the log started moving! With a swish, Ron was flung off whatever it was he was sitting on and smashed into a rock wall, face first. He silently slid down.  
  
What had appeared to be a log was in fact the tail of a blue dragon with large shiny eyes. It seemed to be quite angry for having been disturbed from its sleep. It breathed a burst of fire that nearly singed the Mage Knights. With a scream, the three dashed behind the rock wall.  
  
"Way to go, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, like I knew it was a dragon," said Ron. "And I also suppose I knew it would get that angry."  
  
Ginny snorted. "Ron, you remember the Hogwarts motto, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus', right?"  
  
"What?" asked Ron, looking confused.  
  
"Never tickle a sleeping dragon," supplied Ginny.  
  
Ron snorted, "Yeah, sure I knew that."  
  
"Quiet," hissed Harry. He looked out from behind the rock to see if the dragon had gone back to sleep. "Its an opaleye, they're one of the most docile of dragons but still quite dangerous if aggravated like this one is. Its just a juvenile though so I suppose…"  
  
"Uh, Harry," said Ron, as he tapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Not now, Ron."  
  
"Uh, Harry, you should really turn around."  
  
Harry whipped around angrily as he said, "Well, what is i…" Harry stopped short when he came face to face with an even larger opaleye dragon. The dragon gave off a mighty roar and flames as the three Mage Knights scrambled away, looking panicked. After running for a while, the three made into a large clearing, surrounded by more rock walls.  
  
"Well, I guess we shook off those dragons," said Ron. He couldn't have been more wrong when another dozen opaleye dragons crawled into the clearing from behind the rock walls, effectively surrounding the three. The Mage Knights froze as the dragons all burst out a gust of flame! Having nowhere to escape, Harry, Ron, and Ginny used a blast of magic to escape upwards.  
  
After flying through the air for a few minutes, screaming all the while, the three Mage Knights landed in a heap on one of the rock walls.  
  
"Isn't life fantastic?" said Ron. "We come all the way to Durmstrang only to end up as dragons' dinner."  
  
"We must be in a dragons' nest," said Ginny.  
  
Ron snorted. "Oh, like that wasn't obvious."  
  
"Well we have to figure out some way to get out of this mess," said Harry. After some quick thinking, the three decided to sneak past the dragons as secretly as possible.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny silently crept past the rock walls trying to make as little sound as possible. After crawling a couple of meters, the three were almost out of the nest when Ron stepped on a twig. Immediately, the dragons were upon them and the Mage Knights were forced to run back into the nest as they avoided claws, teeth, and fire. Soon, the knights found themselves cornered.  
  
"What do we do now?" shouted Ginny.  
  
"What do you think we do?" said Harry. He drew out his sword. "We fight!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" yelled Ron. "Why not just serve ourselves to them on a silver platter?!"  
  
"We've fought a dragon before, Ron."  
  
"That was just one horntail. And my emphasis is on the word 'one'!"  
  
Harry ignored Ron as he leapt forward. With a boost of magic, Harry leapt some twenty feet into the air and swung his sword sideways at one of the opaleyes! Although, the blade was unable to pierce the tough dragon scales, Harry still managed to knock the dragon off of its feet.  
  
Ron and Ginny also drew their swords reluctantly. "I've always thought he was a little crazy," mumbled Ron. "But I didn't think it would run that deep."  
  
"Ron, just shut up and work on getting out of here!" yelled Ginny. She leapt forward and rolled beneath another dragon's leg. Not taking any chances, Ginny even managed place a blow on the dragon's left hind leg as she rolled away. The dragon howled in pain.  
  
This left Ron in the dragons' mercy. As the dragons' charged at him, Ron suddenly remembered something Hermione had once told him. "The eyes!" Ron fired a Conjunctivitus curse at the dragons' blinding them. The opaleyes started thrashing about, but Ron managed to sneak his way around them. 'Guess I ought to thank Hermione when I see her,' he thought.  
  
The three knights had once again made it to the edge of the nest when the last opaleye swooped down in front of them.  
  
"Scatter!" yelled Harry. The Mage Knights darted in three directions, temporarily confusing the dragons. However, it soon let the dragon instinct of targeting virgin maidens take over and chased after Ginny. Ginny rolled back and forth avoiding the flames issued by the dragons. Eventually, she managed to get her footing and shout "Reducto!" The blast caught the dragon in the eyes and it hollered in pain. Not missing their chance, Harry, Ron, and Ginny leapt into the air and swung their swords at the opaleyes head! The combined blow knocked the young dragon unconscious.  
  
Overcoming the final obstacle, Harry, Ron, and Ginny made it out of the dragons' nest. Harry turned to his two friends and asked, "You two OK?"  
  
Ron was burned black and he actually had smoke issuing from his body, but he grinned and said, "Never better."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Really? You look you've just gone through a volcano."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you look any better," said Ron. Ginny also had steam coming off her armor and she was filthy due to all of the rolling she had done.  
  
Ginny turned back to Harry and said, "At least we now know why this part of Durmstrang is sparsely populated."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry with a smile. "We may have ended up in an opaleye nest but it would have been a lot worse if we had landed in the middle of a village."  
  
"Yeah, we'd be less burned," said Ron. Harry couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Well, come on boys," said Ginny. "We need to get to the royal capitol as fast as we can and we aren't getting any closer just standing around here."  
  
Harry sobered up and nodded. "Hermione's there. I need to get there as fast as I can. God knows what they're doing to her as we stand around." He shuddered at the thought and tried to ignore the lump in his throat as he thought of Hermione's predicament. Within seconds, the Mage Knights had started the long journey to their destination on foot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Well, how was that. After all the seriousness and sadness of the previous chapters, I really needed some comic relief. So did that bring a smile to your face? I hope so. I'll answer some questions people have in the next chapter. R/R. Next: So what is happening to Hermione at this moment? 


	7. Neo Death Eaters

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 7: Neo Death Eaters  
  
Hermione couldn't think of a time when she had ever been more miserable, with the exception of her brief stint in Azkaban. Durmstarng Palace was nothing like the hell- hole of the dementor-infested fortress but she still longed for Harry and her children. Unlike Azkaban, where at one point she had been left hanging in shackles naked, Hermione was treated like the queen that she was. She was given plenty of food, was able to bathe freely, was free to walk around the palace so long as she didn't leave its grounds, and had plenty of servants waiting on her.  
  
But perhaps the number one difference between Durmstrang and Azkaban was that here, she had hope. When Hermione was in Azkaban, she had just witnessed the apparent murder of Harry and that coupled with the dementors' ability to suck away all positive thoughts had brought her to the edge of despair. This time, there were no dementors and she knew that Harry would never give up on his search for her. She and Harry were connected to each other with a bond that was harder than diamond. Still, she ached horribly for being away from him and their children and she often cried herself to sleep. At least she was able to be with them in her dreams.  
  
Viktor Krum presented her with the most splendid of jewelry and the most elegant of dresses in attempts to convince her to accept her new "home". Hermione refused to even give an eye to the gifts. She was also disappointed that the palace didn't have a library; it turned out that Durmstrang didn't think education as important as the Alliance did. However, when she pointed this out to Krum, he ordered that a library be built and he managed to get a hold of as many books as he could (though it was still only a fraction of the book stock in Hogwarts or Godric's Hollow). Reading was Hermione's favorite pass time and it also provided her with an escape from her misery.  
  
Hermione also spent much of her time exploring the castle. Her excuse was that she wanted to get to know it better. The truth was that she was looking for possible routes where she could escape if the need ever rose. Within a few days, she knew all of the passages within the palace backwards and forwards. She had also studied some history and geography books that had been supplied so that she could possibly escape from the continent and maybe even stow away on a ship for Magiterran. However, she decided to first wait and see how the Alliance was going to react to the chain of events.  
  
One day, while Hermione was exploring the palace, she chanced upon a conference room. It was a plain room with gray walls and a single large round oak table in the middle with chairs all around it. While Hermione was examining the table, she was startled by the sound of many feet walking toward the room. Hermione jumped into a nearby broom closet just as the doors opened.  
  
Karkaroff entered leading a number of people into the room. They each sat in a chair and circled around the table. Peering through the keyhole, Hermione shuddered as she recognized two of the company: Flame and Edward Lingilam.  
  
Karkaroff caught everyone's attention. "I hereby call this secret meeting of the order of Neo Death Eaters."  
  
Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep herself from gasping. `Death Eaters?' she thought. `They should've all been killed in the war. Are these survivors? Or are they another following of the legacy of Voldemort?' Hermione held her breath as she listened to the conversation.  
  
"So Igor, tell me. Are the rumors true?" asked one of the Neo Death Eaters.  
  
Karkaroff nodded solemnly. "It is true, Harry Potter has come to Durmstrang." Hermione could barely keep herself from jumping with joy. The Neo Death Eaters seemed to be some where between pleased and furious.  
  
"Mage Knights in Durmstrang? That is an act of war!" yelled another Death Eater. Flame snickered.  
  
"But this was what we wanted in the first place," she said. "To lure Potter here right into our clutches. He will come to the palace where he will face all of our available forces. The whole point is to capture him. Besides, it gives us a legitimate excuse for us to go to war against Magiterran."  
  
"But why do we need him here?" asked the same Death Eater.  
  
Karkaroff shrugged. "It is the master's wish," he said. "He will not explain his wishes. We simply carry them out."  
  
Lingilam laughed. "Ah but why should we listen to the master's orders at all?" Karkaroff glared at him while Lingilam smirked. He continued, "Potter will eventually cross the Lestranges. Why not let them capture him."  
  
Karkaroff pondered this for a moment until he said, "I will take it up with the master."  
  
"See that you do," said Lingilam. Karkaroff raised his arm to his mouth and started whispering into it. A few minutes later, Hermione felt as if her heart had stopped when a cold, high-pitched, yet strangely familiar voice called out into the room.  
  
"Edward, Edward, Edward," said the voice. "Igor here tells me of your little proposition. That you suggested that the Lestranges could be used to capture Potter."  
  
"I have suggested it," smirked Lingilam. The voice laughed.  
  
"You appear to have a lot of confidence in the Lestranges," said the voice. So much that I am now interested in your plan. Why not give it a try?" The Neo Death Eaters murmured their agreement with their unseen master. Lingilam grinned.  
  
"What else are your orders master?" asked Karkaroff.  
  
"Mobilize the fleets," said the voice. "Gather every war ship and transport in Durmstrang and prepare an invasion of Magiterran. It is essential that we take them by surprise. Our troops will land on the coast of the Kingdom of Hufflepuff and from there, we will sweep into the Alliance."  
  
"Why all the surprise?" asked Flame. "It should be a piece of cake." All of the Neo Death Eaters laughed. The master, however, did not seem pleased.  
  
"Don't underestimate the Alliance, Flame," hissed the voice. "Especially the Mage Knights. Otherwise you'll end up the same way as your sister." Flame shuddered and became quiet.  
  
"It will take two weeks to prepare an invasion, master," said Karkaroff.  
  
"Do it as quick as you can. Speed is absolutely essential in this operation."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"If there is nothing more," continued the voice. "I will have this meeting adjourned." The voice disappeared. One by one, the Neo Death Eaters stood up and left the room. After the room was deserted for a few minutes, Hermione crept out of the closet she was hiding in, visibly shaken. She had to warn her homeland of the invasion within the next two weeks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry. I'm hungry. I'm so starved I could eat a whole hippogriff," moaned Ron. The three Mage Knights were walking through a foot of snow in a thick coniferous forest.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, we just ate a hour ago."  
  
"I don't want some transfigured gravel," moaned Ron. Since the three were traveling light, they had been transfiguring natural stuff (rocks, pieces of wood) into meals. "I want real food! Something hot off the oven freshly cooked and prepared by house elves..."  
  
Harry sighed sadly. Ron noticed. "What's wrong Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, its just that I can imagine how Hermione would react if she heard you say that. Probably start lecturing about the unfair treatment of house elves, saying it was slavery or something like that." Harry couldn't help but make a weak grin. "You know, she's got a good number of the house elves working in Godric's Hollow palace working under a salary?"  
  
"She what?!" Ron actually looked horrified.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Her goal is to eventually get people to treat house elves with equality. She's spent a good deal of her royal activities organizing it: spew or something, I don't know."  
  
"Doesn't she realize that house elves love being enslaved?" asked Ron, still looking scandalized.  
  
"I once pointed it out to her and received a death glare so harsh I haven't tried it again," said Harry. "She spent a good deal of her time just trying to get the house elves who work for us to accept a salary, and some of them finally agreed for one galleon a month so I guess its not exactly a hopeless cause."  
  
Ron snorted. "I still think she's crazy."  
  
Harry sighed. "Look Ron, when we find her, please do me a favor and don't bring it up."  
  
"OK, I won't." Somehow, however, Harry couldn't help but think that Ron would bring it up eventually.  
  
Harry sighed sadly. Talking about Hermione made him miss her even more. This made him even more determined to rescue her from whatever clutches she was in. He hoped that they were drawing close to their destination.  
  
It was around then that Ginny came back to them: she had gone ahead to scout the road ahead of them.  
  
"Hey boys," she said. There's a mansion ahead of us. I think we can ask for lodging."  
  
Ron looked absolutely ecstatic about the prospect of a proper meal. Harry however, looked skeptical.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "You do realize that the presence of Mage Knights in Durmstrang is an act of war and who knows if the people of this mansion will give us lodging rather than turn us in."  
  
"Oh come on, Harry," said Ron, looking a good deal more happier. "How often do you run into good lodgings in the middle of the forest?" He and Ginny made their way to the mansion, Ron practically skipping.  
  
Harry was a little worried but he shook his head and went after the two Weasleys.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Generally, I'm not a fan of making Krum such a villain but I'm going to explain all that later in the story so don't prejudge him. I'll admit that I don't like the character that much, but he's not a bad guy as a lot of fics make him out to be. It is true that he's only a pawn in this. Also, Oliver Wood will come out in this. Next: What's going to happen at the mansion? 


	8. The Lestranges

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 8: The Lestranges  
  
Ron knocked three times on the door to the mansion before it creaked open. The three Mage Knights stepped in apprehensively. The mansion was an elegant Tudor style building with 4 levels and looked as if it had at least two hundred rooms. A crystal chandelier was gleaming on the ceiling and there were portraits of sophisticated looking people on the walls. The main hall led to a main staircase that branched off two ways and had a scarlet, velvet carpet running down it.  
  
Standing about half way up the staircase was a man who looked to be in his early forties. He was tall, with pulled back brown hair, and a small moustache. He was wearing an elegant black and violet robe, was carrying a black cane, and had a monocle over his left eye. He was also carrying a black silk, top hat in his other hand.  
  
"Welcome, Sir knights," he said with high posh. "I am Baron Lestrange. Welcome to my humble home, Lestrange manor."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny politely bowed. "Greetings Baron," said Harry. "We are three knights traveling north and we chanced upon your home when dark came upon us. We request that you would provide us with lodging for the night."  
  
Baron Lestrange smiled. "I would be happy to provide you with lodgings Sir knights. My wife shall show you to your rooms." A tall, sophisticated looking lady with waist length black hair emerged from the top of the staircase. The Mage Knights bowed and proceeded up the staircase and to the woman who led them to the guest rooms.  
  
"I wish to express my gratitude, Baroness Lestrange," said Ron as he kneeled and kissed her hand. Harry and Ginny followed suit.  
  
"Thank you, Sir Knights," said the lady. "And I prefer to be called Dame Lestrange." She bowed and walked away.  
  
"Well, that was easy," said Ron with a grin.  
  
Harry seemed to be deep in thought. "Yeah, a little too easy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, the knights had one of the best meals ever prepared. Ron worked the house elves to the brink of exhaustion with his monstrous appetite. Whenever Ron was starved, he developed an appetite the equivalent of three large men. He made a bit of a scene stuffing all the food he could lay his hands on into his mouth while Harry and Ginny ate politely. The Lestranges however, did not seem to be offended by Ron's eating habits.  
  
After dinner, the knights retired to the guest room to have a good nights sleep. Within minutes of hitting their pillows, they were sound asleep.  
  
That night, two shadowy figures crept into the room where the Mage Knights slept. They slowly made their way to the sleeping forms in the beds. Daggers were drawn, and the figures slashed at the sleeping figures! It was only then that they discovered that the figures were nothing more than bundled sheets.  
  
"Lumos." Baron and Dame Lestrange backed away as the brilliant lights dazzled from the Mage Knights standing in the corner behind the door. Ron had a triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
"Ha ha! Thought you had us fooled eh?" he said. "Well looks like you did the job very well."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, they had you completely fooled. Harry and I were the ones who weren't."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Harry stepped forward, his green eyes blazing. "I suggest that you two explain yourselves."  
  
The Lestranges grinned. Suddenly, Dame Lestrange called out, "Accio." A thin sword that had been placed on the mantle place flew into her hand. Baron Lestrange also drew a sword out of his cane as he slapped his top hat on.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said. "By order of the master, I am to take you to him."  
  
"We are also to kill the red heads," said Dame Lestrange.  
  
The Mage Knights drew their swords. "You take care of the guy, Ginny and I will take care of the gal," whispered Ron. Harry nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
With a yell, the Mage Knights charged at the Lestranges who dashed out of the room. Baron Lestrange ran to the hallway pursued by Harry while Dame Lestrange ran to the dining room pursued by the Weasleys.  
  
Harry chased Baron Lestrange to the staircase. Baron Lestrange was running down the stairs when Harry leapt from the ledge, twirled in the air and landed in front of Lestrange.  
  
"Not so fast, Baron," he said. "Why not be a gentlemen and fight the proper way." Lestrange grinned as he raised his sword. With swift movements, Lestrange made three thrusts at Harry, all of which he deflected. Harry slashed at Lestrange who blocked the blade. The sounds of metal hitting metal rang throughout the hallway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dame Lestrange had run into the dining room and was proceeding to make her way to the kitchen. Not willing to let her escape there, Ron leapt onto the long table and proceeded to slide down it, his foot on a saucer. With a flying leap, Ron landed in front of Dame Lestrange. Ginny soon came up behind her.  
  
Without saying a word, Dame Lestrange swung her sword at Ron. Ron deflected the blow but was tripped by the Dame Lestrange. Ginny swung her sword down at Lestrange who caught the blade on her own. Ron scrambled to his feet and made a sideways thrust at Lestrange who blocked. Ginny slashed at her but was also blocked by Dame Lastrange. Metal sounds issued as Dame Lestrange continued to block the blows of the Weasleys. She had caught both blades on her own when she said, "Reducto!" Ron and Ginny were blasted into the dining table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"A most brilliant display of skill, Potter," said Baron Lestrange. The two duelers were barely moving, only their blades constantly hitting each other. "I would've assumed that life of royalty would have dulled your skill."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Shows how much you know of Gryffindor," he said. Breaking the stand still, Harry ducked and kicked at Lestrange's shins. Baron Lestrange tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom of them.  
  
Harry calmly walked down the stairs a slight smirk on his face. "It looks like a high life in the nobility is more damaging to your skill."  
  
Baron Lestrange scrambled to his feet looking murderous. "You'll pay, Potter!" he hissed. With a roar, Lestrange charged at Harry only to have Harry spin around him and ram his hilt into the back of Lestrange's head. Clutching at the back of his head, Baron Lestrange continued swinging his word at Harry only to have all of the blows deflected.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron charged at Dame Lestrange and swung his sword at her. Dame Lestrange blocked three successive blows made at her by Ron and managed to trip Ron again. Ginny leapt off the table and slashed her sword down at Dame Lestrange. Lestrange simply blocked Ginny's blow by raising her sword up horizontally. What Dame Lestrange hadn't counted on, however was that Ginny used the momentum of the two swords hitting each other to flip through the air and land behind Dame Lestrange! Ginny placed a swift kick on Lestrange's back and sent her flying forward into the dining table.  
  
Lestrange wearily stood up looking livid. She barely managed to compose herself to block Ron's continuous attacks as he constantly slashed at her. Ginny also charged at Dame Lestrange whom was barely able to deflect Ron's blows. She was clearly getting exhausted fighting two Mage Knights as beads of sweat started rolling down her forehead.  
  
Finally, Ginny caught Dame Lestrange off guard and rammed her hilt into Lestrange's right cheek! Not missing his chance, Ron yelled, "Expelliarmus!" causing Dame Lestranges sword to fly away from her hand. It also blasted Lestrange through a window, causing glass to shatter. Dame Lestrange plummeted from the second level to her death in the frozen lake below the window.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You are a brilliant swordsman," said Baron Lestrange as he deflected another one of Harry's slashes. "But I am the greatest swordsman of all the Death Eaters. There is no way that you can out duel me." The two blades met again.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile as he blocked one of Lestranges attacks. "Oh really," he said, their swords still slashing at each other. "Well, I'm sorry to say this, but..." suddenly, Harry deflected Lestrange's sword away, spun around and ran Lestrange through! "You're not as good as Voldemort," finished Harry.  
  
Baron Lestrange fell to his knees, a look of astonishment and disbelief written on his face. He tried to reach up at Harry but soon fell down dead. Harry sighed as he sheathed his sword. "Whew, I'm glad that's over," he muttered.  
  
At that moment, Ron and Ginny dashed into the hallway. They stopped short when they saw Baron Lestrange's body and Harry standing over it. Ron grinned and gave Harry a thumbs-up.  
  
"Looks like you didn't need any help," he said.  
  
"Yeah, looks like I didn't," muttered Harry.  
  
"So what should we do now?" asked Ginny.  
  
Harry looked out the window to see the dawn sun rising.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should rest here for awhile, but not to long," he said. "We should really be making our way soon. There's bound to be more trouble coming ahead."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "I don't think I've had enough excitement today."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I have always wondered about this, but what the heck is this obsession girls have with Oliver Wood?! I just don't get it, although part of that might be the fact that I'm a guy with messy brownish black hair. My eyes are brown though, not green. I just don't get it. Oh, by the way, New Zealand Opaleyes are mentioned in `Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander, Comic Relief. Next: Mage Knights go to the marketplace and meet a part veela. 


	9. The Marketplace

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 9: The Marketplace  
  
A few days later, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had made it to a snow covered clearing not too far from the nearest village. There, they caught sight of a large collection of tents pitched on the snow. There was a multitude of people going back and forth between the tents and the village.  
  
"Looks like a bazaar," said Ron. It was indeed a marketplace filled with many shops and trade stands. Merchants were calling to villagers engaging in trade and barter. Although the place looked a lot different, the Mage Knights were reminded of Diagon Alley in their own homeland.  
  
"This is a nice place," observed Ginny as they wandered around the tents, checking out the merchandise. The Mage Knights wore brown cloaks over their armor, their hoods drawn up. Although they looked a little suspicious, nobody would dream that they were Mage Knights of Magiterran.  
  
"This place is great," said Ron. "All these shops, stores, trade stands, ba... hello, what's this?" Something had caught Ron's eye.  
  
It was a stage with a whole troop of dancing girls performing. The girls were dressed in exotic, revealing clothes, had long waist length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. They were dancing very seductively and they also seemed to be part veela since men were trying to jump on the stage and declare great things to them.  
  
Ginny heard Harry muttering, "I'm a married man, I'm a married man, I'm a married man..." over and over while Ron started jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm the king of Gryffindor!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Hey I'm the king of Gryffindor," said Harry. Ginny couldn't tell whether he was trying to correct Ron or impress the part veelas.  
  
"OK, OK, that's enough boys," said Ginny as she grabbed hold of the other two's cloaks and proceeded to drag them away. `I feel like I'm filling in Hermione's shoes' she thought.  
  
"Oh, don't go yet, monsieurs and mademoiselle. We really like `aving you `ere," called out a voice from behind them. Ginny turned around to see that one of the dancing girls, arguably the most beautiful of them, was standing behind them. Ron was all over her in seconds.  
  
"And who may you be my elegant lady?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her and kissing her hand.  
  
The dancing girl tossed back her hair and completely ignored Ron as she walked up to Harry. "I am Fleur Delacour. You are very `andsome, per'aps we could `ave a drink togezer?" Fleur batted her eyelashes towards Harry in a way that made Ginny want to throw up.  
  
For a while, Ginny was worried that Harry might fall victim to the veela charms. Harry however, smiled and said, "I am pleased that so elegant a lady wishes for my presence but I am afraid that I am going to have to decline." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Fleur simply tossed her hair back. "Zat eez your loss," she said haughtily.  
  
"Ah, but I am single," said Ron. "Perhaps we could go together and I might tell you the tale of how I invented the game of Quidditch."  
  
Fleur continued to ignore him as she said, "At least, come see us be'ind za tent. You could meet some people." Harry decided that this was acceptable so the Mage Knights followed Fleur to where the dancing girls stayed.  
  
It was a comfortable tent that could easily fill a whole battalion. Ron pulled a chair out for Fleur but Fleur ignored it and sat in a different chair. Harry and Ginny sat on the sofa as Fleur sent for her servant.  
  
A young girl, about the same age as Ginny came out carrying some tea on a tray. She had, wavy waist length auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a slightly pale complexion. She was wearing a brown one-piece robe that went to her knees, was bare foot, and had a black chocker around her neck. Ron immediately snapped out of the trance that Fleur had held him in.  
  
Fleur tossed her hair back as the servant girl served them tea. "Margaret, will you see to eet zat these guests `ave all zat zey wish?" The girl, Margaret nodded once before leaving the tent.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Harry.  
  
Fleur raised her nose haughtily and tossed her hair back. "She eez just a silly girl who was lost in za `ills. I took `er in as a slave girl and she `as worked well for me."  
  
"Slave girl?!" yelled Ron, his fiery temper getting the better of him. "Since when did anyone ever deserve to become a slave?!"  
  
Fleur finally acknowledged Ron for the first time. "She was lost in za wilderness and I saved `er. Think ov what would `ave `appened if she were found by bandits or worse."  
  
"But she's a living human being!" yelled Ron. "No human ever deserves to live under the yoke of slavery!" Harry was a little amazed that this was coming from the person who was scandalized by the idea of house elves receiving salaries.  
  
"Zat eez za way things are `ere," said Fleur as if it were common knowledge. Ron opened his mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything to say so he stormed out of the tent.  
  
Fleur turned to Harry and Ginny. "Your friend `as quite a temper."  
  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it," said Ginny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron walked around outside in the snow, letting the cold air cool his temper down. Personally, he couldn't understand why he had blown up far more easily than usual. It was just that, when he had seen Margaret, he had felt something that he had never felt before and the idea that she was bound to some one legally made his blood boil. Of course he was also aggravated by the idea that slavery was legal in Durmstrang.  
  
After about an hour, Ron returned to the tent only to find the slave girl, Margaret shearing corn. Ron noticed that she was wearing very little clothes and that she was shivering.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" he asked. Margaret looked up quite startled. She looked as if this was the first time some one had ever talked to he like a human being in a long time.  
  
"U-uh. I-I don't m-mind the c-cold that m-much. I-I-I o-only accept w-what is g-given t-to m-me." For a brief moment, Ron thought she was a little nervous but eventually decided that she was only shivering from the cold. But he couldn't help but notice Margaret's accent.  
  
"You're from Magiterran, aren't you?"  
  
Margaret looked up surprised. She hesitated for a few moments before she said, "Y-yes, f-from R-Ravenclaw."  
  
Ron noticed that she was freezing out in the snow. He spoke a few well-chosen words and Margaret was bathed in a glow of warmth. Her eyes widened at what Ron had just done. "Y-you're a Mage Knight?"  
  
"That's right, Sir Ronald Weasley of Gryffindor."  
  
"What are you doing here in Durmstrang?"  
  
"That would be classified information. But I think I might explain it to you if you tell me your story."  
  
Margaret nodded. "My name is Margaret Chapel. I come from a family of theologians who work for the Ravenclaw Royal Family. Or at least we did until three years ago. My parents and I were traveling to Beauxbatons that day when we were attacked by Death Eaters. I barely escaped with my life while my parents were killed. I hid in a ship that was bound for Durmstrang and failed to get off. When I arrived here, I had to escape from the ship before they found an illegal stow away so I ran into the woods. That's where mistress Delacour found me, exhausted and starving."  
  
"And you've lived as her slave for three years?"  
  
"Yes, but it was a better choice than dieing. I heard that the war ended two years ago but I couldn't go home because I was Mistress Delacour's property by then."  
  
"No human should ever be another's property," said Ron, his temper rising again.  
  
"Durmstrang is different from the Alliance. That's all," said Margaret sadly. She let a tear fall down her cheek as she recalled the sad events. Ron stepped forward and wiped the tear away. That action seemed to have broken something down in Margaret and she threw her arms around Ron and started sobbing into his shoulder. Looking uncomfortable, Ron gently rubbed her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ginny and Harry were looking at Ron comforting Margaret from the entrance of the tent.  
  
"Ron sure looks uncomfortable, doesn't he?" observed Harry. Ginny simply nodded and continued observing her brother. "I wonder what she told him," said Harry.  
  
Ginny grinned. "You know I don't think I've ever seen Ron look at a girl that way before."  
  
Harry turned to Ginny, an eyebrow raised. "Ginny, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
  
"What do you think I'm thinking?"  
  
"You know full well what I think you're thinking."  
  
"That Ron has it bad for this girl?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Ginny simply grinned and nodded her head slowly. Harry rolled his eyes and continued staring at his friend.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I really don't know how to do a French accent. So please just bear with my style of Fleur's speech. Well, I sure this chapter was enjoyable. So anyway, R/R. Next: So has Ron really fallen for this girl? That's up for you to find out. 


	10. Margaret Chapel

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 10: Margaret Chapel  
  
The Mage Knights decided to stay at the marketplace for a while and gather information about Viktor Krum. As it turned out, they learned a great many things from Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Oui, King Viktor," she said. "He eez very unpopular `ere in Durmstrang. A `orrible ruler who always oppresses us."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "No kidding."  
  
"Oui. Taxes are `orrible and `e's always sending troops to gazer slaves from za people. But `e was not always like zat. `e used to be a fair ruler."  
  
That caught Harry's attention. "Really? When did he change?"  
  
"About two years ago. Things were better zen."  
  
Harry noted that two years ago was when he had defeated Voldemort. `I wonder if there's a connection,' he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
While Harry was gathering information, Ron was fast becoming friends with Margaret Chapel, Fleur's slave girl. He often found time to talk to her and helped her with her duties. Margaret was reluctant to accept his help.  
  
"But if my mistress ever found out..."  
  
"She won't find out. She's too busy drooling over Harry while he weeds information out of her. She won't notice that I'm helping you out."  
  
Margaret could only smile at Ron as he helped her clear snow away or wash pots. After a while, Margaret started to get curious about something.  
  
"Sir Ronald..."  
  
"Call me Ron. I don't like formalities being used on me."  
  
"OK. Ron, why are you so kind to me?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "I'm just treating you like an ordinary human being."  
  
"Yes, but you're also going long ways specifically for me. And please don't deny it."  
  
Ron sighed. "In full honesty I don't know why I'm caring for you especially in particular. Maybe its because you're sweet, kind, humble, smart, pretty...OH I don't know! I just like you, OK?"  
  
Margaret blushed a deep shade of red and seemed to be speechless. Ron had only just realized what he had just said and blushed as red as his hair.  
  
"W-well OK, I-I suppose I should g-go see the others n-now," he stuttered as he made his way to the other Mage Knights. He suddenly came up with an idea and went to talk to Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, the Mage Knights were all lying in the beds of the guest tent sleeping soundly, or at least the Weasleys were. Harry missed Hermione so much that he often had a hard time sleeping. He ached not being able to wake up and have her as the first thing he saw in the morning, lying next to him with a soft smile on her face that made his heart melt.  
  
He was finally drifting off when the warning bell sounded! For a split second, Harry thought they were being attacked by Death Eaters until he heard a voice call out "Bandits! We've been robbed!"  
  
The Mage Knights sprang out of bed, threw their cloaks on, and dashed out of the tent. They ran into a hysterical looking Fleur Delacour.  
  
"Zey `ave taken my stuff!" she yelled. "Zey `ave taken eet!"  
  
"Fleur, calm down," said Harry. "What exactly have they taken?"  
  
"Everything! My jewelry! My money! My slave girl..."  
  
"What?!" shouted Ron. Fleur calmed down and stared at Ron looking bewildered.  
  
"Zey `ave taken my slave girl, Margaret," she said.  
  
Ron completely ignored Harry and Ginny's warnings as he ran up to a number of horses that a merchant had for sale. He leapt on to one of them galloped away into the cold night, hot on the bandits' trail. After riding through the snow-covered forest for about thirty minutes he caught up to their campsite.  
  
There were about a dozen rough looking men sitting around a fire, drinking and gloating about their recent raid. Margaret was sitting in the background looking terrified, her hands tied behind her back. One of the bandits went up to her looking drunk. He started stroking her cheek, a disgusting look in his face as the other bandits laughed. Margaret recoiled in horror.  
  
With a roar of rage, Ron sprang into the clearing still astride his horse. Bandits turned towards him looking alarmed. Margaret looked relieved and allowed a few tears of joy fall down her face.  
  
"Eh now, what's this?" said one of the bandits.  
  
"Someone you don't want to mess with," hissed Ron. He gestured toward Margaret. "Let her go."  
  
"Oh I don' think so," sneered another bandit. He along with all the others drew swords and daggers. "That lassie there tis our booty. And anyone who finds us is to be killed." The bandits surrounded Ron chuckling stupidly.  
  
Ron grinned. "Oh, so I suppose you can kill me, eh?" He threw off his cloak! The bandits stopped short when caught sight of his gleaming Mage Knight armor as Ron drew his sword.  
  
"Well now," said one of the bandits looking a little scared. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this laddie were one of them Mage Knights of Magiterran."  
  
"You fool," yelled another bandit. "There ain't any Mage Knights in Durmstrang. This laddie is just a wannabe. Kill `im!"  
  
Three of the bandits leapt at Ron flaying their swords. Ron simply remained on his horse and deflected each of the blows with his own sword. He suddenly leapt off his horse, flipped through the air and landed beside the three bandits! With a complete turn, Ron bashed the blunt side of his blade into the faces of the three, knocking them unconscious. He turned to the others. "Going to kill the wannabe?" he smirked.  
  
The remaining bandits hesitated for a moment before they all charged at Ron. Ron stepped back and twirled his sword around as he deflected each of the blows. With superior skill, Ron out dueled each of the bandits as he either rammed them with his blade or knocked them out with a good stunning or disarming spell. Finally, all of the bandits were out of the picture and Ron made his way to Margaret.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Margaret beamed at him. "Yes, I am al...LOOK OUT!" Ron whipped around to see the last bandit swing his sword down at him...  
  
"Stupefy!" The bandit fell unconscious as the stunner hit him. Ron looked up to see Ginny standing at the edge of the clearing, her sword still smoking from the stunner she had just shot, and a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Going a little rusty dear brother? You missed one of them."  
  
"Shut up!" said Ron. Ginny started gathering up the unconscious bandits as Ron cut Margaret free. Margaret threw her arms around Ron and hugged him close. Ron looked a little embarrassed but he hugged Margaret back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning, Harry was bartering with Fleur. "Your friend Ronald informs me zat you want to buy Margaret. I would be willing for 1000 galleons."  
  
"100 galleons," said Harry.  
  
"500 galleons," said Fleur.  
  
"50 galleons" said Harry.  
  
"200 galleons."  
  
"10 galleons."  
  
"100 galleons."  
  
"A galleon."  
  
"50 galleons."  
  
"50 sickles."  
  
"A galleon."  
  
"A sickle."  
  
"A sickle."  
  
"A knut."  
  
"50 knuts."  
  
"Deal!" Harry and Fleur shook hands and Harry purchased Margaret Chapel's freedom for 50 knuts or rather one sickle and 21 knuts.  
  
Margaret Chapel was free but since she didn't have anywhere to go, it was decided that she would accompany the Mage Knights for a while. It was only after the Mage Knights had left a few minutes later that Fleur realized how much she lost from selling Margaret for so cheap.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N OK, I think that whole bartering scene between Harry and Fleur sucked but I still think its funny. Tell me what you think. Also, It must be noted that in this fic and its prequel, Beauxbatons is a port city in Magiterran, not a separate nation like Durmstrang. So R/R. Next: (in misty voice) Ah, the fates have informed me that I will meet you here and the road you tread inevitably leads to ...death! 


	11. Predictions of Invasion

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 11: Predictions of Invasion  
  
Margaret Chapel turned out to be an added bonus to the Mage Knight's company. She was intelligent, witty, kind, charming, friendly, and all together nice person. The Mage Knights had provided her with warm clothing as they were still traveling through snow on foot. Having eaten a few square meals, Margaret looked a lot healthier and she was more cheerful than when she was Fleur Delacour's personal slave.  
  
She was friendly with Ginny but took a little bit more time warming up to Harry ever since she learned that he was actually the king of Gryffindor. But she eventually became fast friends with him as well. However, she was closest to Ron despite the fact that she was always blushing around him. Harry and Ginny would share a knowing look whenever they saw the two together though Ron was utterly clueless. Ron also had no idea why he felt as if the jelly legs curse had been placed on him whenever Margaret was around.  
  
After traveling for a few days, the company finally made it to a city that was only about twenty miles away from the royal capitol. The Weasleys decided to stop there for a while though Harry was reluctant to do so.  
  
"We're drawing closer to where Hermione is," he said. "I can feel it."  
  
"Well how would you know?" said Ron.  
  
Harry simply glanced down his left hand. There, on the outside of his gauntlet was the golden Ring of the Lion around his ring finger. Harry and Hermione had used the two magical rings as wedding bands, and the closer they got to the Ring of the Phoenix that Hermione had, the stronger the drawing of the two rings to each other was. It was also through the two rings that Harry and Hermione could sense whether the other was alive or close.  
  
Ginny placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know you're very anxious to see, Hermione," she said. "But you need rest. You haven't slept for a while and you're going to need it if we have to fight for Hermione." Harry reluctantly agreed.  
  
The Mage Knights once again donned their brown cloaks and they, along with Margaret, set about exploring the city. It wasn't all that different from Hogsmeade and the Weasleys and Margaret had a great time just exploring the city while Harry stayed at the inn. Ginny would go off to look at some shop leaving Ron and Margaret alone with each other, both blushing deeply. They were hardly able to say a word to each other leaving Ginny very frustrated as she spied on them from a distance. They returned to the inn around dinnertime where they met Harry.  
  
"Well, that was a great day now, wasn't it?" said Ron looking less uncomfortable now that he wasn't alone with Margaret. Harry simply remained quiet as he scraped his potatoes around his plate. His food was generally untouched. "Oh, cheer up, Harry," said Ron. "You'll get to see Hermione soon and before you know it, you'll be laughing at us as we start insulting each other over books and food and stuff."  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks Ron. It's just that I miss her so much. You know, its sort of like an ache where a part of you has been ripped away from your body, yet you're anxious because you're so close to reclaiming that missing part of yourself." He sighed wearily. "I just want to see her, that's all."  
  
Suddenly, an eerie voice called out from behind hem, "Ah, the fates have informed me that I would meet you here."  
  
Harry visibly froze. "Ron," he said, his voice a little apprehensive. "Please don't tell me that there is someone behind me. Someone with insect like eye glasses, a stuffy aroma of fragrance, and carrying a crystal ball or a cup of tea leaves around."  
  
Ron sighed wearily. "Sorry mate, but it's the old bat alright." Slowly, Harry turned around and let out a groan. Sitting by the table next to them was none other than Sybil Trelawny, one of the Mage Knights' old Hogwarts trainers. Sybil Trelawny was a seer, although Hermione had the stern belief that she was nothing more than a lunatic fraud and Harry and Ron were inclined to agree with her. Trelawny had left Magiterran shortly after the conclusion of the War against the Death Eaters and the Mage Knights were not sorry about having her gone.  
  
Trelawny stared at Harry with a sad look in her eyes. "The fates have informed me that I would meet you here," she said again. "And I see that the path you are treading inevitably leads to..." she paused for dramatic effect before she whispered, "death!"  
  
Harry groaned. Ron muttered "Across the sea from Hogwarts and even Magiterran and she still doesn't fail to predict Harry's demise."  
  
Margaret looked a little worried but she relaxed when Ginny mouthed, "She's a fake," to her.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go," said Harry. The company stood up intending to leave when Trelawny suddenly went into a trance, a misty look coming to her eyes. Harry abruptly stopped short; he realized that Trelawny was about to make a real prediction. Harry had once seen her go into this state nearly three years ago when she had predicted that Harry's life would change forever in a way he couldn't possibly have imagined that day. At first Harry had dismissed the prophecy, but later that day, while out riding, he had come across a troll whom had captured a young farm girl. And that was how Harry met Hermione.  
  
"Guys wait," he said as he made his way to Trelawny who was just starting to speak:  
  
"The dark days have returned and those who devour the deceased are back along with their Dark Lord. They shall invade the homeland from across the sea in three days time. From Hufflepuff they enter and there will be War against Magiterran once again."  
  
Sharing a glance, the Mage Knights ran back to their room. As soon as they had calmed down they started pondering about Trelawny's words.  
  
"What the old bat just said, that wasn't real was it?" asked Ron. Harry nodded mutely.  
  
"She's made true predictions before," he said. "You just have to discern the difference from her trances and when she is making it up."  
  
Ginny looked worried. "Harry, what she just said. You don't think that..."  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Harry. "Magiterran is going to be invaded in three days time." He straightened up. "The three of you are going back to Hogwarts now!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Ron and Ginny and unison.  
  
Harry continued. "Go back to Hogwarts right now with the portkey. You have three days to organize the Alliance militaries and meet the invading fleet on the Hufflepuff coast. We cannot let them catch the Alliance by surprise. I'm staying here to try to rescue Hermione."  
  
"We can't just leave you back here by yourself!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Don't you get it?!" shouted Harry. "If you don't go back now there won't be a home to where we can return to! You need to go back!"  
  
Ginny was visibly shaking. "But Harry, if we take the portkey, how will you and Hermione get home?"  
  
"I'll think about that when the time comes," said Harry. "Just go!" Ron, Ginny, and Margaret glanced at each other as Harry pulled out the portkey that had brought them to Durmstrang. Wordlessly, the three took hold of it and disappeared. Harry sighed. He was alone now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, at the Durmstrang royal palace, Hermione was in a bath, her hair in a messy bun. A small part of her was wondering why she was even bothering taking one but she had always been hygienic and the warm water also helped calm her anxious nerves. Still she was very aware of her surroundings and was highly nervous about taking a bath even to keep clean. The bathtub was huge, about the size of a small swimming pool and the walls were covered with gold. Hermione was leaning against the bath's side, the foam of the bubbles covering her body.  
  
Hermione let a few tears fall as she played with the bubbles. She missed Harry deeply and ached not being with him. She missed having his strong arms surround her and she missed not being able to lean on his shoulder and feel content. She missed his emerald eyes and the way he always smiled at her that made her heart melt. She just plain missed him, pure and simple as that.  
  
Hermione sighed sadly as she glanced down at her left hand. There, shining on her ring finger was the scarlet ring of the Phoenix. She could sense through the ring that Harry was coming closer each and everyday, giving her hope. But she also despaired knowing full well that he was walking into a trap. Of course, knowing Harry, he'd probably charge in even if he knew it was a trap, just to save her. She also felt utterly useless for not being able to warn her homeland of the upcoming invasion.  
  
The door to the bathroom suddenly swung open. Alarmed, Hermione sunk lower into the bubbles, making sure she was completely covered. Edward Lingilam and Igor Karkaroff along with a few other Neo Death Eaters marched in. Lingalim gazed down at Hermione and smirked. Hermione felt like ripping that smirk off of his face and shoving it up a body cavity she was too polite to mention.  
  
"Well, I see we've come in at the right time," said Lingalim.  
  
"Get out!" hissed Hermione. Her face was red with rage. The Neo Death Eaters laughed. Hermione slowly raised her right hand to the back of her ear where her staff was hidden.  
  
"Temper, temper, your majesty," said Lingalim. "I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you in this situation though I cannot speak for my colleagues."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The master wishes to speak with you," said Karkaroff.  
  
"He's here?" said Hermione, a sudden chill going through her spine.  
  
Karkaroff nodded mutely and stepped out of the way as a tall, armored man entered the room. Terrified and shocked, Hermione screamed out loud for there was no mistaking the emerald encrusted sword, the raven black hair, and most especially the gleaming red eyes. It was Voldemort!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Cliffhanger! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! So R/R. I think I might have given the wrong impression in the preview from last chapter. When I said "death" I was basically doing a Trelawney because, well she comes out in this chapter. No one dies, well at least not yet. Next: He's back! But how? 


	12. Return of the Dark Lord

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 12: Return of the Dark Lord  
  
Hermione stared at the Dark Lord in horror. `This isn't possible!' she thought. `He's dead! You saw him die with your very own eyes!'  
  
Voldemort grinned down at her. "I assume you're wondering how I am standing in front of you very much alive," he said.  
  
"Y-you're d-d-dead. I s-saw y-you c-c-crumble to d-dust with m-my own eyes!"  
  
The high-pitched laughter of Voldemort rang through the bathroom. "And I would've been if that griffin patronus had hit me properly," he said. "But I was lucky. The basilisk of my killing curse had cut the power of your griffin patronus in half! While my body was destroyed, my spirit fled across the sea."  
  
"That's not possible!" yelled Hermione, sounding braver than she actually felt. "You can't be alive! You just can't. You can't..." She started shaking her head as her mind tried to process the information that the Dark Lord whom she had believed to have been dead for the past two years was standing in front of her, alive.  
  
"I admit it is rather shocking," said Voldemort. He crouched down and brought his face close to Hermione's. Hermione recoiled in horror as Voldemort whispered, "But you're going to have to accept it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh surely you must realize mudblood that seeing is believing. You see, Hermione, I've just spent the last two years here in Durmstrang plotting ways of revenge toward you and your husband. Congratulations on your marriage by the way, and of the birth of your twins."  
  
Hermione simply stared into Voldemort's red eyes with disgust. Voldemort made his familiar malicious grin. "You see, Hermione," he said. "I may have all of Durmstrang under control but my heart has always gone out to Magiterran." Hermione snorted. She couldn't believe that Voldemort had any heart.  
  
Voldemort glanced at the Ring of the Phoenix on Hermione's finger. "I see that you still have that ring."  
  
"And I can still use it," hissed Hermione. Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Come now, Hermione. You know full well that with the two rings separated, they are nothing more than worthless pieces of junk."  
  
"Harry will come here soon," hissed Hermione. "He has the other ring. You can't win! The two of us will defeat you, just the way we defeated you two years ago!"  
  
Voldemort suddenly looked infuriated. He grabbed Hermione's chin, stood up and raised her out of the bath. Hermione thanked God that he was glaring at her face rather than gazing at her body, though she wasn't sure about the Neo Death Eaters.  
  
"Don't speak to me that way, mudblood!" hissed Voldemort. Hermione winced as the Dark Lord had her chin in a death grip. "You are lucky that I cannot kill you right now for it would spoil our plans to lure Potter here!" He tossed Hermione back into the bath with a splash. Hermione spluttered as some bubbles went into her mouth.  
  
"You know, I know precisely the way how Potter thinks," said Voldemort with a nostalgic look. "I was once a Mage Knight myself."  
  
Hermione looked up at the Dark Lord surprised. "What?"  
  
"Sir Tom Marvolo Riddle of Slytherin. It seems like ages ago. During those years I learned that those who seek power are those that live and so I started my quest for power. And now look where it has led me: soon to be master of Magiterran."  
  
Lingilam snorted. "We all know whom you need to thank for that," he said.  
  
Voldemort whipped around to face Lingilam. "Why not remember your position Edward, or shall I say Gridelwald." Hermione gasped at the revelation was the dark wizard Gridelwald, the predecessor of Voldemort.  
  
"Just what do you mean by that, Riddle?" hissed Lingilam.  
  
"What I mean, Grindelwald is that you're a has been, long defeated by Mage Knight Sir Albus Dumbledore when I was but a squire at Hogwarts. You were a washed up nobody when I found you. So I appreciate more proper manners."  
  
Grindelwald spluttered but was unable to make a come back. He turned around and stormed out of the room, followed by the other Neo Death Eaters. Voldemort turned to Hermione. He said, "I will see you later. Oh and if I were you, I'd get ready to defend myself for what's coming next." With a laugh, he left the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione learnt what the Dark Lord had meant. Viktor Krum barged into the room looking and acting as if he had completely lost his mind! He ran over to Hermione, grabbed her wrist and proceeded to pull her out of the bath! Hermione screamed as she saw the glint of mad lust in Krum's eyes. He dragged her to the wall, pinned her to it and tried to kiss her.  
  
Hermione wasn't about to let herself be taken advantage of, however. She reached behind her ear, enlarged her staff to its normal length and blasted Krum away! A second later, Hermione was dried up and dressed in her familiar blue and white travel robes, her golden brown hair falling to her shoulders.  
  
Krum wasn't out for the count as he lunged at Hermione again, seeming to have lost all reason. Hermione shouted, "Stupefy!" and Krum fell unconscious.  
  
Hermione examined the form of the unconscious king. Apparently, Voldemort had placed a spell on him that had forced him to release all of the pent up lust he had for her. She also saw that Voldemort had been controlling him with the Imperius curse for the past two years. Hermione shuddered at the thought of what he might have done if she hadn't been able to defend herself. Her thoughts immediately drew to Harry. The Ring of the Phoenix was telling her that Harry was now only miles away from where she was and was drawing closer. `Running right into a trap," she remembered. That thought sealed her determination. She was going to escape from the palace right then and now. If she could only get out of the grounds, she could meet with Harry outside in the wilderness and that way, Harry wouldn't be led into the trap.  
  
Moving as quietly as she could, Hermione crept out of the bathroom and made her way down the hall. During the days that she had been there, Hermione had memorized every, path, nook, passage, and corridor in Durmstrang Palace, so she already had a good idea of where she was heading. Her plan was to head toward the last place anybody expected an escape from, the main entrance.  
  
Hermione made her way to the main courtyard that led to the main entrance. She saw two guards there standing watch. `This is going to make things a little hard,' she thought.  
  
She darted between the pillars that held the ceiling up slowly making her way to the guards. She edged closer and closer and closer and closer...  
  
Hermione suddenly leapt forward and said "Stupefy!" rendering one of the guards unconscious. Before the other one could raise the alarm, Hermione swung her staff into his face. She then swung her staff upward and hit the guard in that place where the sun don't shine. The guard keeled over, groaning in pain. Hermione said, "Stupefy," once more to make sure he was out for the count.  
  
Satisfied with her handy work, Hermione brushed off her hands and slowly opened the door. She quickly made her way across the courtyard and to the front entrance. She was just making her way past the stables when a voice called from behind her, "And just where do you think you're going, mudblood?"  
  
Hermione whipped around to see Flame looking very menacing. Yet she reminded Hermione of Icicle so much that Hermione couldn't help but snort with laughter. This made Flame angrier.  
  
"What's so funny, mudblood?" she hissed.  
  
Hermione actually couldn't help grinning. "Oh nothing, its just that I bested your sister in a duel in case you didn't know that. I guess I just supposed that I could beat you as well."  
  
Flame looked furious. "I am nothing like Icicle! She was nothing more than an incompetent fool whom was humiliated by a mudblood! I am nothing like her!"  
  
"Oh, want to bet?"  
  
"If it's a duel you're challenging me at then it will be a duel you'll get!"  
  
"Oh, well if that's what you think then I might as well oblige." Hermione had no idea why she was making wisecracks at such a crucial time but they made her feel braver. She figured that was one of the reasons why Ron always made them.  
  
"First we bow," said Flame. She and Hermione merely lowered their heads never taking eyes off the other. "And now we duel!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I considered upping the rating for this chapter but I decided to leave it as it is since nothing actually happens. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm a little surprised that no one figured out that "Edward Lingilam" is an anagram of "I am Grindelwald". So R/R. Next: Hermione is going to go through a sudden transformation. 


	13. Sir Hermione Granger

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 13: Sir Hermione Granger  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Hermione and Flame each dodged the curses they had just shot at each other. Hermione leapt forward and swung her staff at Flame who blocked her blow with her own staff. Hermione yelled "Reducto!" and blasted Flame away. Flame simply flipped in the air and landed on her feet.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled Flame. Hermione blocked the stunner with a shield charm. She yelled "Impedimenta!" Flame dodged the curse and closed in on Hermione. She pinned Hermione down to the ground with her staff.  
  
"You will suffer, mudblood," she hissed. Hermione glared at her and kicked Flame in the shins. Flame winced in pain and Hermione didn't miss her chance to punch Flame in the cheek. Flame rolled off of Hermione and Hermione scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Stupefy!" Flame rolled out of the stunner's way. She managed to regain her balance and yell, "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione dropped to the ground to avoid the killing curse.  
  
Both duelers yelled, Expelliarmus!" at the same time. Both staffs went flying out of their hands at the same time. That didn't stop Hermione as she kneed Flame in the gut! She then laced the fingers of her two hands together and swung her double fist down to the back of Flame's head! Flame fell to the ground in pain as Hermione collected her staff.  
  
"Stupefy!" Flame rolled out of the way of the stunner and grabbed her staff. She sprang up and yelled, "Crucio!" She managed to catch Hermione off guard!  
  
Hermione fell to the ground screaming in agony as the Cruciatus Curse ripped through her body. Strangely though, the curse didn't hurt as much as it usually did and Hermione willed herself to stop screaming as she fought back tears. A part of her realized that Flame was weakening a little. Slowly, Hermione managed to stand up despite the overwhelming pain. She tried to will herself to stop the curse and started concentrating more and more of her power into her body. Suddenly, Hermione blasted the Cruciatus Curse away in a flash of white light! Flame recoiled, looking shocked and terrified. When the light had disappeared, both duelers gasped.  
  
Hermione was wearing familiar silver and red armor over her robes. The ring of the Phoenix was on the outside of her gauntlet and she was also aware of the 8-inch unicorn horn protruding upwards from her visor. Hermione glanced at the inside of the red cape she wore and saw the following words in gold lettering: `Sir Hermione Granger, Mage Knight of Hogwarts'. Even her staff had transfigured into a thin sword! Hermione simply stared at it for a few moments, completely shocked.  
  
Flame suddenly attacked her with renewed vigor. Hermione started to painc. `No! I don't know how to use a sword! I can't...' Hermione was forced to defend herself as Flame swung her staff down at her. Then, the most amazing thing happened. Either Hermione's sword had a mind of its own or Hermione suddenly was gifted with natural swordsman instinct. Whichever way, Hermione didn't know and didn't care. What she did care about was that she was twirling and wielding her sword the same way she used her staff! Within seconds, Hermione was slashing at Flame as if she had done it all her life and Flame was starting to panic just blocking her blade!  
  
Flame leapt a few steps back and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione leaped into the air with a burst of magic, made a half moon somersault, and landed behind Flame! She managed to kick flame in the back and send her sprawling to the ground. These acrobatics amazed Hermione since she had never been able to do them in her life. She had always wondered how Mage Knights could be so swift and acrobatic in their movements as they wore so much armor. Now that she was apparently a Mage Knight herself, Hermione discovered just how light and flexible the armor was. It even seemed to amplify muscle strength and coordination not to mention enhance combat skills.  
  
Flame was slowly standing back up. Not willing to continue the duel, Hermione pointed her sword at Flame and said, "Stupefy!" Flame slumped unconscious.  
  
Still slightly apprehensive at her own transformation, Hermione quietly sheathed her sword and studied her armor. `Ginny asked me why I wasn't a Mage Knight once,' she thought. `I told her about my skills with a sword and yet now that I apparently am a Mage Knight, I have no problem with swords now.' She glanced toward the stables. `I wonder if my problem with horses has also been corrected.'  
  
Hermione ran to the stables. She leapt onto one of the horses and was promptly thrown off. She sighed. Apparently, becoming a Mage Knight hadn't corrected her inability to ride a horse.  
  
Giving up on horses, Hermione made her to the main gates of the palace. Figuring that she was already near escaping, she said, "Reducto," and blasted a hole through the gate. She quickly stole out of the palace and stopped short. Standing outside of the palace was Gridelwald with a whole battalion of orcs!  
  
"You will not leave this palace!" yelled Grindelwald. Hermione simply glared and drew her sword.  
  
"Oh really?" she said.  
  
"Get her!" shouted Grindelwald. The orcs raised a mighty cry and charged at Hermione. Hermione immediately set her newly acquired sword skills to the test as she started hacking and hewing at the attacking orcs.  
  
`I could really get used to this,' she thought as she decapitated one orc. She stabbed another one and deflected the blows of two more. It was at that point that a voice called out, "Crucio!" Hermione dove forward and rolled out of the way as the Cruciatus Curse hit one of the orcs. Flame had regained consciousness and she was seething with anger. `Uh-oh,' thought Hermione as she managed to slash at another orc while in mid-roll.  
  
"You'll pay mudblood!" yelled Flame. She and Grindelwald started firing curses toward Hermione who barely managed to either block or dodge them, all the while slashing at orcs. Hermione was starting to get exhausted and she was soon on the very edge of despair. `Harry where are you! Help me!' she thought.  
  
It was right at that second when another figure leaped through the air! The figure landed on top of Grindelwald and placed two swift kicks on his head before leaping again. With a twirl and a half moon somersault, the figure landed on the other side of the orc battalion in a crouching position, his left leg drawn out and his sword raised horizontally over his head. It was Sir Harry Potter.  
  
"Well what's this," said Harry with a grin. "A birthday party and I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Harry!" shouted Hermione with sheer joy. Harry beamed at her.  
  
Grindelwald and Flame simply stared at the newly arrived Mage Knight, too stunned to move. Harry took this opportunity to start slashing at the orcs. Hermione also started fighting again with renewed vigor. Lingilam and Flame snapped out of their stupor and started firing curses at the Mage Knights.  
  
The combined power of two Mage Knights soon leveled the orcs to scattered numbers, allowing them more freedom to deal with the Neo Death Eaters. Hermione attacked Flame with even more fiercely than previously. Flame wasn't even a match for Hermione now that she was a full-fledged Mage Knight and she was about to be defeated again when Grindelwald crept up behind Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Harry just as Grindelwald yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" Hearing Harry's warning, Hermione ducked as the green light whizzed above her head! It hit Flame instead and she fell dead with a scream.  
  
Lingilam was stunned for a moment and that moment was all Harry needed as he leapt forward and stabbed Grindelwald. "That was for Cho!" he hissed. Grindelwald, however, was not gone yet as he raised his hand in an attempt to fire the killing-curse at Harry. Not allowing him the chance, Hermione ran forward and also stabbed Lingilam. Grindelwald fell over dead.  
  
It was only after the battle was won that Hermione and Harry were able to acknowledge each other. Without a word, they embraced each other and started kissing with hunger and passion that they had been denied while they were away from each other. When they finally parted, they drew back and stared into each other's eyes: Harry into Hermione's cinnamon brown and Hermione into Harry's emerald green. They both had tears of joy streaming out of those eyes.  
  
"I missed you so much," said Harry as he held Hermione close to him again. Hermione retuned the embrace tightly.  
  
"I missed you as well," said Hermione. They embraced each other in a way that suggested that if they were ever to let go, the other would fall away again. They both placed wet kisses on each other's faces.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
Harry finally pulled back and studied the armor that Hermione was wearing. "I see you've finally passed into the level of Mage Knight, Sir Hermione Granger." He grinned.  
  
"Yes I was wondering about that," said Hermione looking a little puzzled. "Why am I all of a sudden a Mage Knight?"  
  
"Well you see, Hermione. Anybody who receives training at Hogwarts, no matter how little training they receive, is automatically chosen to become a potential Mage Knight. When that person finally achieves a certain level of magic, than the armor materializes and that person is an official Mage Knight of Hogwarts."  
  
"So I was liable to become one since the two months of training I received during the war?"  
  
"That's right. You just finally achieved the necessary level tonight."  
  
Hermione kissed Harry once more. After they had parted, Harry registered the fact that they were still right outside of the gates of the royal palace.  
  
"Come on, we better get out of here and find some hiding place," he said. Hermione nodded and allowed Harry to take her hand and lead her through the snow-covered forest.  
  
"Harry, so much has happened. There's a lot of important stuff I need to explain."  
  
"Alright, you can tell me as soon as we find some secluded shelter." Hermione nodded as the two Mage Knights disappeared into the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N To be honest, I can't take full credit for the "Grindelwald" anagram. I found out that the name "Edward" was hidden in there from another fanfic. I can't remember which one though. Also, Harry and Hermione can sense each other's presence through their rings but they can't communicate with each other with the rings. R/R. Also, please read my new story, "Betrothed". Next: What's happening at Hogwarts in the mean time? 


	14. Prelude to a War

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 14: Prelude to a War  
  
A few hours later, a blizzard was blowing through Durmstrang, burying everything under snow. Harry and Hermione were keeping shelter in a small cave located on the edge of a rocky mountain. The entrance to the cave was long buried under seven feet of snow, effectively secluding the couple from the rest of the world. Harry and Hermione had decided to stay hidden for a few days as they thought of a way to return to their homeland and staying in a cave buried under snow was just perfect.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting along the wall and warming up by a magical blue bell flame conjured by Hermione. They were wrapped up in a couple of blankets Harry had conjured up.  
  
"I can't believe it. Voldemort is alive," said Harry. He buried his face in his hands. "Things just get better and better, don't they?"  
  
Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'd rather not think about what happened at that place," she said. A few tears streamed down her eyes as she remembered what Krum had nearly done to her; it was still hard to deal with even with the knowledge that he was under the Imperius Curse.  
  
Harry knew what she was thinking about as he wiped away her tears. "The next time I see the people hurt you, I am going to kill them," he said. Hermione said nothing and just buried her face into the nape of Harry's neck. Harry wrapped her into a tight embrace. They remained in that position for a few minutes.  
  
"I missed you," said Harry. Hermione drew closer to Harry.  
  
"So did I," she said. "I miss James and Lily."  
  
"They're safe at Hogwarts."  
  
"I know, but I still miss them."  
  
"So do I." The two quieted down for a minute. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." The couple shared a very passionate and intimate kiss as the blizzard raged outside, isolating the two from the world.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the Mage Knights were bracing for the coming invasion. Ron was sitting with the chief of militaries of the Alliance. Ron was impressed by the way his second in command, Oliver Wood had run things while he was away.  
  
"Here," said Remus pointing to a map of the kingdom of Hufflepuff. "This is where the enemy is going to land: at this ravine here, between the cliffs of Little Hangleton. There's no place else where you could land an entire army."  
  
"So they don't know that we know they're coming right?" said Sirius. "How do we use that to our advantage?"  
  
Ron stared at the map for a moment. "Think of it like chess," he said. "At the present, the enemy is moving his pieces into our territory in an attempt to check us. However, when our turn roles around, we can place our pieces in areas where we can capture all of the enemy pieces and thus turn the tide to our side. The key is where to place the pieces."  
  
"So, what does that mean?" asked Sirius.  
  
"The cliffs," said Remus.  
  
Ron nodded. "We split our forces in two and place them on the edges of each cliff overlooking the ravine. Then, when the enemy soldiers march through, we can attack them from both sides and catch them by surprise."  
  
"Ah, but how can you assume such a plan could work coming from your brain?" said a drawling voice from the entrance of the room. The commanders looked up to see Sir Draco Malfoy enter, wearing his Mage Knight armor and green cape.  
  
"Well ferret boy," said Ron, looking not too pleased. "I see you've remembered where your loyalties lie."  
  
Draco sneered. "I never forgot them, Weasley. I just had other things on my mind."  
  
Ron shrugged. "If you say so. Of course I think I need to remind you that you hesitated backing Harry when Krum insulted us."  
  
"I made a mistake, OK!"  
  
Sirius butted in. "OK, forget about the past and lets concentrate on the present," he said. "We need the support of the entire Alliance to win this war."  
  
"Well you have all of Slytherin's support," said Draco looking smug. Ron glowered at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside of the castle, Margaret was talking with Hagrid and playing with little James and Lily.  
  
"How's it feel ta be back `ome, eh?" asked Hagrid. Margaret beamed at him. She had taken an immediate liking of him as well as Harry and Hermione's children.  
  
"I never thought it would be possible," she said. "I long gave up on my prospects of ever coming home to Magiterran, and yet here I am at Hogwarts." She let a tear of joy slide down her cheek. She started cooing little James who was in her arms.  
  
Hagrid smiled. "Ah, there's no place like `ome. Well, lassie, you're welcome ter come aroun' any time you like."  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
At that moment, Severus Snape came by looking as greasy as ever. He sneered at Margaret before turning to Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, Dumbledore needs to see all Hogwarts trainers now," he said. Hagrid stood up.  
  
"Well, gotta go," he said. "Lassie, do me a favor and look a'ter James an' Lily fer me."  
  
"OK," said Margaret with a smile. She cradled the twins in her arms as Hagrid left with Snape.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
All Hogwarts trainers and Mage Knights were crowded in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The Gryffindor Mage Knights sadly noted that two of their number, Harry and Hermione, were missing. Fred and George Weasley, the Gryffindor court jesters were also there, trying to lighten up the gloomy atmosphere by testing their joke products on various people.  
  
"I sure hope Harry and Hermione are alright," said Ginny. "Do you think they're together now?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Ron. "Harry and Hermione have been through even worse times and they've always come out OK. They'll be alright." He took a sip of his butterbeer and immediately spat it out as roses started blossoming out of his ears! "FRED! GEORGE!" he yelled. The Mage Knights surrounding Ron all burst out into laughter as Fred and George gave each other a high five. McGonagall glared at them, but as they were only court jesters, she couldn't really do anything to them.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore spoke up over the crowd. "Mage Knights of Hogwarts," he called out. "It is my duty to inform all of you that we are going to war. Early tomorrow morning, invading soldiers from Durmstrang will land at the ravines of Little Hangleton on the coast of the Kingdom of Hufflepuff. Therefore, the militaries of the Four-kingdom Alliance must camp out on the cliffs tonight so that we can fight off the enemy. The Alliance military is marching there even now as I speak. Will any of you rise to join the Alliance military to defend our homeland?" The Mage Knights all shouted a cry of agreement. Dumbledore beamed. "Then, we shall march immediately to Little Hangleton where we shall fight for Magiterran!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Within an hour, all of the Mage Knights were astride their horses and preparing to gallop toward the site of the coming battle.  
  
"You look a little gloomy, Ron," said Ginny as she had her horse trot alongside her brother's.  
  
"Really? Well I don't think I've felt any better, Ginny."  
  
"Cheer up. You said yourself that Harry and Hermione will be alright."  
  
Ron sighed. He couldn't help but be worried about Harry and Hermione and being anxious about the coming battle did not help calm his nerves. He caught sight of Margaret bidding farewells to the Mage Knights she had grown close to. Ron suddenly had the urge to go do one last thing before he left. He stepped off his horse and made his way back to Margaret.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Well, I suppose I'm going off now."  
  
Margaret remained quiet for a split second before she let out a sob and rushed into Ron's arms. He let her cry into his shoulder for a minute. Finally, she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I can't convince you to stay, can I?"  
  
"No I'm afraid not," said Ron. Margaret hesitated before she brought her lips to Ron's. They kissed sweetly for a minute before Ron finally parted.  
  
"I need to go," he said.  
  
"OK." Tears were streaming down Margaret's face.  
  
"Take care of Lily and James, alright?" Margaret nodded mutely. Ron climbed back on his horse and went to join Ginny. Within minutes, the Mage Knights had galloped away from Hogwarts into the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! I told you guys that Oliver Wood would come out in this! Well OK, I only mentioned him in this chapter, but he'll have a speaking role later on in the story. So please be patient. Next: it's the long awaited battle between Durmstrang and the Alliance! 


	15. The Invasion of Magiterran

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 15: The Invasion of Magiterran  
  
There had possibly never had been a more tension filled night as hundreds of Durmstrang war ships sailed across the calm sea. Thousands of bloodthirsty soldiers huddled in the bows of those ships ready to bring death and destruction to the lands of the great continent of Magiterran. For these soldiers were conquerors, whose only wish was the destruction and the suffering of others. That was the way they had been trained by the Dark Lord and they were his tools for revenge against the Alliance.  
  
Soon, the dawn sun silently crept up over the horizon, and the Durmstrang soldiers were able to catch a glimpse of the shores of Hufflepuff. On top of the deck of the flagship stood Igor Karkaroff. He anticipated the invasion with glee.  
  
"Soon, master. Soon," he muttered into his arm. "Soon, revenge shall be yours, and I will be the one who carries it out for you." Although he couldn't be seen, Karkaroff was positive that Voldemort was grinning.  
  
Within two hours, the ships were in sight of the cliffs of Little Hangleton and the ravine in between. This was the only place where an entire army could be landed on the coastline of Magiterran other than perhaps Beauxbatons. Surprise was a key issue and the last thing the Durmstrang military wanted to do was attack a major metropolitan port city and reveal their presence to the Alliance before they had even landed.  
  
Finally, the ships anchored on the beach. Thousands of Durmstrang soldiers left their ships and started organizing themselves by rank. The foot soldiers came first organized into battalions. They were followed by archers right behind them while the cavalry flanked each battalion. Finally, came the heavy artillery, which was dragged by many men. Karkaroff himself rode on his horse with the officers who rode at the head of every battalion.  
  
Slowly, the Durmstrang armies marched through the ravine. The echoes of thousands of footsteps rang through the air as the armies began their invasion...  
  
Suddenly, a large war cry rang out from above the heads of the Durmstrang armies! The soldiers stopped to look up and see Alliance soldiers perched at the top of the cliffs! Karkaroff looked up at them in horror in astonishment. `The Alliance?!' he thought. `How did they know we were coming?'  
  
"Archers, fire at will!" yelled Sirius. Arrows started raining down on the Durmstrang forces. Durmstrang soldiers raised their shields over their heads so as to defend themselves from the lethal missiles the Alliance soldiers were showering them with.  
  
"Charge!" yelled Remus. With a mighty cry, Alliance footmen ran down the cliffs on both sides of the ravine and dove into the forces of enemy forces. Pandemonium erupted as every soldier started fighting his enemy with whatever weapon they could get a hold of. Swords clashed, battleaxes hacked spears, arrows flew toward shields, flails beat on helmets, and maces and war hammers collided. The Alliance also fired their on artillery of catapults and cannons from atop the cliffs, destroying the Durmstrang artillery before most of it could even be used.  
  
Karkaroff was starting to think that things possibly couldn't get worse when the Alliance cavalry, led by the Mage Knights, charged at them head on through the ravine.  
  
Still, through some sort of sorcery of the Dark Lord, Durmstrang soldiers turned out to be far tougher than anticipated. They were incredibly bloodthirsty and had the stamina about three times the average man. When angered, they went absolutely berserk and many an Alliance soldier fell while fighting them in mortal combat. Despite the surprise attack of the Alliance, it was still conceivable that Durmstrang could overcome them with the sheer toughness of their soldiers.  
  
As fighting raged on, Karkaroff decided it was time to release their secret weapon. He hadn't planned on actually using it until they attacked the major cities but the surprise attack had forced him to change his plan. Karkaroff blew a shrill whistle and hell was unleashed. Hundreds of dementors came floating out of the ships sucking all sense of hope out of the Alliance soldiers and they even managed to perform their lethal kisses on a few. Soon, moral went to an all time low as despair settled on the Alliance soldiers: the handy work of dementors.  
  
The presence of the dementors was the cue for the Mage Knights. Thinking of the happiest thoughts they could imagine, the Mage Knights all bellowed, "Expecto Patronum!" Hundreds of silver animal images shot toward the dementors. They all combined into a single patronus stream: a silver river flowing through the air. It was perhaps the most beautiful thing in existence, for the patronus-river shone like the stars and gave a dazzling glow that blinded the enemy soldiers. Whereas one patronus simply drove dementors away, a powerful patronus-river was outright fatal to the dementors! They faded away, screaming in pain.  
  
Soon, the Mage Knights were in the forefront of battle. Ron and Ginny were fighting side by side, each hacking at their enemy while making sure the other was all right.  
  
"How are you holding up?" shouted Ginny as she bashed one enemy with the hilt of her sword.  
  
"Doing like I'm the king of the world," answered Ron sarcastically. He swiped at three enemy soldiers.  
  
"Need any help?" asked Ginny as she chopped an enemy spear in half.  
  
"Nope, I've got it under control," said Ron, and he meant it. He yelled "Expelliarmus!" and sent the mace of one enemy soldier flying into the face of another.  
  
"Good for you. Accio!" Ginny summoned one of the enemy's swords and started fighting with two blades.  
  
Ron suddenly felt a presence behind him. He spun around and used his momentum to swing his sword. It hit the blade of Sir Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch who you're fighting," he drawled. Draco flicked his sword behind him and stabbed an enemy soldier who was creeping up behind him.  
  
"Nice to see you alive as well, Malfoy," said Ron. He and Ginny yelled, "Reducto!" and blasted an entire battalion of enemy soldiers away. Draco picked up a discarded flail and started bashing enemy soldiers with it while still slicing with his sword at other ones. His right hand carried his sword and his left hand carried the flail. By this time, the Mage Knights were the dominant force on the battlefield.  
  
Karkaroff still had a number of tricks up his sleeve however. He placed two fingers on his lips and blew a shrill whistle. Suddenly, hundreds of trolls came running across the cliffs! Apparently, Karkaroff had the ability to control trolls for these were Magiterran trolls. The trolls attacked the sparsely defended areas of the Alliance forces on the tops of the cliffs, which was also where they kept their artillery. The Alliance artillery was lost to the trolls while the surviving soldiers escaped to the heat of the battle in the ravine. After disposing the artillery, the trolls also rushed into the ravine.  
  
This proved to be a fatal mistake on the part of the trolls, for as large and strong as they were, they were also incredibly stupid and thus stood no chance against the Mage Knights. Indeed, Sirius even had the luxury to turn into his dog form to snap at one troll's throat. Ron, for one, enjoyed flinging enemy soldiers into the trolls' faces.  
  
Soon, the writing was on the wall for Durmstrang: the battle was lost and the invasion was a disaster. They had much tougher soldiers than the Alliance, and even had the aid of dementors and trolls. Yet, they still could not beat the courageous Alliance soldiers who were fighting to protect their beloved homeland. Reluctantly, Karkaroff ordered for retreat. Without a thought of regret, the Durmstrang soldiers dropped their weapons and made a mad dash for their ships. A good number were slaughtered by the pursuing Alliance soldiers, but most escaped onto their ships.  
  
The Alliance soldiers stood on the beach as the Durmstrang ships started sailing away. The Alliance rulers had been hoping to wipe out the entire strength of Durmstrang in the battle and end the threat once and for all. Unfortunately, most were going to escape and prepare for perhaps another invasion of Magiterran.  
  
"They're getting away!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Oh no they're not!" shouted Ron. "We only used our pawns, rooks, and knights to fight the main battle. Now as the enemy starts to retreat, we can release our bishops on them!"  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" demanded Draco.  
  
Ron simply grinned and said, "The Gryffindor Mage Knights have a secret weapon." He signaled the herald, Neville Longbottom who was astride his horse at the top of the cliff. Neville caught sight of Ron and blew his trumpet as loud as he could. What followed was one of the most amazing sights ever.  
  
Griffins! Gryffindor Mage Knights were riding hundreds of golden griffins flying through the air! Ron beamed at them as they flew over the heads of the amazed Alliance soldiers.  
  
"This is the secret weapon of the Kingdom of Gryffindor!" announced Ron. "The Mage Knight Griffin Riders! Harry and I have been developing these in secret for the past two years. This is their first try out."  
  
All of the Alliance soldiers stared at the griffins, amazed as they swooped down on the Durmstrang ships. The Mage Knights riding the griffins shot bolts of lightning down at the ships, destroying each and every one of them. Karkaroff perished as his ship blew up from a griffin attack.  
  
Thus, the supposed invasion of Magiterran ended in disaster for Durmstrang and glorious victory for the Alliance.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N I can't believe I have to explain this; it should be easy to figure out. Female Mage Knights, whether they are married or single, always go by their maiden names. So as a Mage Knight, Hermione is Sir Hermione Granger, but at the same time she's Queen Hermione Potter of Gryffindor. There, did that help clarify things? So R/R this chapter please. Next: the good guys need to decide the next course of action. 


	16. Council of War

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 16: Council of War  
  
Hermione was having a nightmare. She dreamt that she was running down the halls of Durmstrang palace in her nightgown. There were hands, rotten hands like those of a dementor grabbing at her from the walls as she ran down the dark hallways. She didn't know what she was running from but soon, the hallway became the Chamber of Secrets located below the capitol of the Kingdom of Slytherin. Suddenly one of the hands grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around. She stared up into two malicious gleaming scarlet eyes and she heard a high-pitched laugh, "You are mine now, mudblood!"  
  
Hermione sprang up screaming. Her body was shaking and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. She jumped a little when a pair of strong arms encircled her gently. Harry had woken up from her scream.  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" Hermione's shaking decreased as she buried her face into Harry's chest. She sobbed on him for some time while Harry rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. They were still in the cave and were sleeping in the warm blankets they had conjured up.  
  
"I can't believe he's back," she said, still sobbing on Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "We all thought he was gone. I just suppose evil doesn't die out that easily." He pushed Hermione back so he could look into her eyes. They were puffy and red from crying. "You do know that we're the one's who have to finish him off right?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Harry embraced her again and she melted in his arms. "I'm scared as well," he said. "But we can both be brave if we stick together."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. Slowly, she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss and let instinct take over from there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back at the cliffs of Little Hangleton, a discussion was taking place between the commanders of the Alliance militaries. The topic was on the next course of action, whether to just head home or to end the Durmstrang threat once and for all.  
  
"Listen to me," said Ron, "When you turn the tide, you don't just sit around and wait for your opponent to get his remaining pawns promoted. You go in for check mate."  
  
"This isn't a game, General Weasley sir," said Oliver Wood.  
  
"Well, maybe I see it as a game," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Draco stood up. "We've obviously dealt with this threat big time. I just say we pack our bags and go home. I mean, it's obvious that Viktor Krum was just jealous of our wealth and power and wanted it for himself..."  
  
"That's not true," said Ron and Ginny at the same time.  
  
Draco was about to retort when Dumbledore raised a hand and said, "I believe we should hear them out."  
  
Remus turned to the Weasleys, "What makes you so sure that's not true?"  
  
Ron spoke, "We've been to Durmstrang ourselves and I'll tell you now that it's not a nice place. Legalized slavery and oppression is prevalent. But we found out that up until two years ago, Krum was actually a decent guy."  
  
Draco was about to sneer but a look from Dumbledore silenced him. Sirius pressed on, "Your point?"  
  
"Two years ago was also when the Alliance defeated the Death Eaters," said Ron.  
  
"That could all be coincidence, though," said Remus. Sirius nodded his acknowledgement while Draco smirked.  
  
"Harry didn't think so," said Ginny. That caught everyone's attention.  
  
Sirius still wasn't quite convinced, "But still..."  
  
"Listen to us," said Ginny. "While we were in Durmstrang, we ran into this mad couple called the Lestranges..."  
  
"Kinda reminded me of the Malfoys," said Ron. Draco scowled at him.  
  
Ginny continued. "They said that they wanted to present Harry to their master. At first we thought he was referring to Krum, but now that I think about it, that doesn't make any sense."  
  
Remus caught on. "Because Krum wanted Hermione. Which would mean that he'd want Harry as far away from him as possible." Ron nodded.  
  
"There is also the fact that the twin royal highnesses were kidnapped by that woman, Flame," said Ginny. "She claimed to be the sister of Icicle, a known Death Eater."  
  
Draco suddenly looked alarmed. "Are you suggesting that some Death Eaters escaped to Durmstrang and took over there after we beat them here?"  
  
"I believe that that is precisely what they are suggesting," said Dumbledore looking grave. "We never knew how many Death Eaters there were all together. It is completely conceivable that some of them escaped and fled across the sea."  
  
"Either that or You-know-who smuggled them into Durmstrang previously for the purpose of wanting Durmstrang as well as Magiterran," said Oliver Wood. "When the Magiterran Death Eaters were defeated, the Durmstrang Death Eaters took over."  
  
"But this all just speculation," argued Draco. "We need solid proof that the Death Eaters have taken over Durmstrang."  
  
Dumbldore, Remus, and Sirius had nothing to say to this. Ron however, was unfazed. "You want proof?" he said. He pulled out a piece of wood and threw it on the table. "There's your proof."  
  
"What is it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"A piece of the mast of the Durmstrang flagship," said Ron. "Look at the markings on it." The commanders all glanced at the markings and gasped. Burnt on the wood was a livid skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth. It was the Dark Mark, the symbol of Voldemort.  
  
"If you're still not convinced, go check out the body of the Durmstrang commander," said Ginny. She was referring to the body of Karkaroff, which they had found amongst the wreckage of the flagship. "We found the exact same mark on his arm."  
  
"But, but..." spluttered Draco. He tried to come off with a retort but couldn't think up any. The other commanders were all convinced of the Weasley's point.  
  
"So I see that it is decided," said Dumbledore. "A remnant of the Death Eaters have taken control of Durmstrang and are probably controlling Viktor Krum with the Imperius Curse." He took a deep breath. "All of us here have a notion that Death Eaters are our responsibility. Though I am not inclined to agree, I still fully realize that we are now that only ones who can free Durmstrang from the yoke of the Death Eaters. Therefore, tomorrow we shall sail our armies to Durmstrang."  
  
All of the commanders showed their full support. Draco was reluctant but he made it clear that he was in. Everyone from Magiterran had suffered from the Death Eaters. Everyone from Magiterran could imagine the suffering the people of Durmstrang went through because they were under the yoke of the Death Eaters. For that reason, everyone in Magiterran fully supported the Alliance's move to invade Durmstrang and wipe out the Death Eater threat once and for all.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The following day at Beauxbatons port was quite a sight to see. An entire armada of ships from all four kingdoms set sail that day. Flags of red, yellow, blue, and green were waved as the Alliance military set sail to go to war with their old enemy once more. At the head of the armada was the flagship, flying the flag of Hogwarts. On that ship were Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and all the commanders of the Alliance militaries. Also on the ship were King Justin of Hufflepuff, Queen Penelope of Ravenclaw, Oliver Wood, and all of the Mage Knights. Neville Longbottom, being the Gryffindor herald was also allowed on the flagship.  
  
Hagrid had also come along and had his heart set on joining the Griffin Riders. Sirius had a few words to say that.  
  
"Hagrid, you're going to war riding on Buckbeak?" He was referring to the hippogriff Hagrid had brought with him.  
  
Hagrid beamed. "Course I'm goin' on Beaky. I would a liked `em griffins fer sure but Beaky `ere is all ready fer war and `e's used ta me."  
  
Little did Hagrid know that Sirius was actually referring to his doubt that Buckbeak could carry someone as large as Hagrid. Sirius grinned and said, "OK, Hagrid, if you say so."  
  
Thus, the great Alliance armada set sail that day. It was the first and last time the Alliance ever invaded another country.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Sorry this wasn't much but I needed a chapter to connect the before to the one that comes next. I hope you liked this. AznGolDragonGod, I explained that in the prequel: the rules of Magiterran are different from the rules of our world. Kneazle, if you read chapter two, you'll find out who rule the other three kingdoms. So R/R. Next: The Alliance invades Durmstrang! And the Dark Lord moves. 


	17. The Counter Invasion

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 17: The Counter Invasion  
  
Within five days, the Alliance armada landed on the coast of Durmstrang. There was no problem landing the armies of all four kingdoms on the snow-covered beach. Neville blew his trumpet as each commander walked off the flagship. By the time Ron came off the ship however, he had grown so fed up with Neville's trumpet that he yanked it out of Neville's hands and blasted it into pieces.  
  
"Trevor!" cried Neville looking teary eyed. He cradled the pieces of the trumpet and started crying.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Ron. He decided that he didn't want to know why Neville called his trumpet "Trevor". Ron said, "Reparo." and the trumpet were instantly fixed.  
  
The Alliance militaries proceeded to march toward the royal capitol of Durmstrang. With the Griffin Riders circling in the air above them, they didn't need to worry about any surprise attacks similar to the one they had sprung on the Durmstrang army. Of course, the Alliance had already crushed the bulk of the Durmstrang military in the Battle of Little Hangleton and they were positive that there wouldn't be too much of a threat in the soldiers who had remained in Durmstrang.  
  
As they neared the capitol however, the Alliance soon learned just how wrong they were.  
  
Right outside of the city was an army. And not just any army, but the largest army of dark powers ever assembled. Besides men, the army was composed of orcs, trolls, dementors, dragons (mostly fireballs and vipertooths), and monstrous creatures that could only be demons. These demons were about the size of trolls, had black skin, heads shaped like an ox's with razor sharp teeth, two golden horns on their head, black full plated armor, and were carrying maces and war hammers.  
  
Yet the most surprising thing of all was that this army was not rushing out to attack the Alliance armies. Rather, they were flying the green flag, which meant that their commander wished to speak with the commanders of the opposing side.  
  
"Do you suppose it's a trick?" whispered Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore studied the opposing side for a minute before saying, "I don't think so. I am sure that the other side is planning something but I believe that the commander of the other side truly does wish to speak with us before we fight." The other commanders nodded their acknowledgement.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron (representing Gryffindor in Harry's absence), Draco, Penelope, and Justin made their way to the center of the snow-covered field where the two armies were glaring each other from each side. Neville (who always went ahead of the commanders as herald) and Ginny (who wanted to stick by Ron) came with them.  
  
As soon as the Alliance commanders had made it to the center of the field, the commander of the dark forces also made his way to the center on foot. As soon as he drew close enough to them to be recognized, all of the Alliance commanders gasped in horror. For the commander was none other than Lord Voldemort himself!  
  
The Alliance commanders stared at the Dark Lord who had once held their homeland in an iron grip of terror and whom they had believed to had been dead for the past two years. Terror coursed through their bodies, and their faces paled as their eyes went wide. Voldemort simply grinned at them. "Oh come now, surely it cannot be that much of a surprise," he said. "You've obviously figured out that my Death Eaters had returned if you have even bothered coming here. To imagine that I too had returned shouldn't be that much of a stretch."  
  
The commanders finally snapped out of their stupor. Ron was the first one to speak, "How could you be alive?! I saw you die with my own eyes!"  
  
"Oh, and we can trust your eyes?" mumbled Draco despite the fact that he was visibly shaken by Voldemort's appearance. For once, Ron ignored him.  
  
"What you saw was my old body being destroyed. Not I myself being destroyed," said Voldemort with a pensive look. "Lets just say that my curse halved the power of that patronus."  
  
"You engineered this whole mess, didn't you?" said Dumbledore. His eyes had lost their twinkle and he was radiating a sense of extreme power that could make any dark force quell in fear.  
  
"Oh, well spotted Albus," drawled Voldemort, almost lazily. "Of course I'm the one who engineered this whole ordeal. I've been working on it for the past two years, ever since I was exiled from Magiterran."  
  
"But why?" demanded Remus.  
  
"I believe I can answer that," said Dumbledore. "This is all an elaborate scheme to get a hold of the two rings isn't it? Those rings nearly destroyed you before. So you set up this whole scheme in an attempt to get them out of the picture. Without, the two rings, nothing could ever destroy you, and you'd eventually grow powerful enough to conquer the Alliance militarily again. Is that correct?"  
  
Voldemort grinned. "I see that there is no fooling you, Dumbledore," he said. "That is correct. Viktor Krum always did have an infatuation toward Queen Hermione ever since he had heard rumors of the outcome of the War in Magiterran. I simply used that infatuation he had and twisted into mad lust and desire, with a little help of my modified Imperius Curse. And in that way, I placed my remaining Death Eaters in control of this land. I couldn't kidnap the Queen from Godric's Hollow palace where she is much too protected. However, the right opportunity arrived when Potter's twins were born. Being newly born, the protection wards hadn't been fully implemented yet to protect the twins from being kidnapped by my Neo Death Eaters. I used the twins to lure their mudblood mother out of the palace and into our hands."  
  
"And get a hold of the Ring of the Phoenix," hissed Sirius. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"After that, the rest was easy," continued the Dark Lord. "Harry Potter would walk through fire to get to his wife. Therefore, in the process of luring him to me, I also get a hold of the Ring of the Lion. Invading Magiterran was just something extra I thought. The Alliance was at its weakest point with Potter away and I just couldn't resist." Voldemort laughed his high-pitched laugh, which made the Alliance commanders shudder.  
  
"And so it comes down to this," said Dumbledore. "One last battle where both sides gamble everything that they have for victory."  
  
Voldemort grinned. "Oh, but you do realize that you cannot destroy me without the rings."  
  
"Ah, but then the question is where are those rings?" said Dumbledore. He and Voldemort stared into each other's eyes for minutes, neither one blinking. It appeared that they were sizing each other up. Finally, Voldemort smirked and started walking back towards his army.  
  
"Hey, just answer one more question," shouted Sirius. "Why did you even bother telling us all this?"  
  
Voldemort turned to him and grinned. "I just wanted you to know who it was that destroyed all of you." He laughed as he walked back to his army. The Alliance commanders also tuned around and headed back.  
  
"Why were Dumbledore and You-know-who sizing up each other like that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because," answered Remus, "we don't know what happened to Harry and Hermione."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry and Hermione haven't returned to us so we don't have the two rings. But there is a possibility that the Dark Lord doesn't know that; he may believe that we have the means of destroying him with us. On the other hand, we don't know if Harry was also captured and the rings were lost meaning that the Dark side is laughing at us right now as we prepare a hopeless battle. Whichever way, we don't know what happened to the rings and there is a possibility that the other side doesn't know either. That's why they were studying each other like that; they were trying to figure out what the other knew."  
  
"I think I get it," said Ron.  
  
Suddenly, as soon as the respective commanders had made it back to their side, the dark forces gave out a huge battle cry! Fully prepared, the Alliance armies also raised a great battle cry. Before, a single snowflake had fallen, the two sides rushed to the center of the field, their weapons drawn and ready. The battle of snow-covered fields had begun!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N So, did you like this chapter? R/R and tell me. Animagus-steph, my personal opinion of Karkaroff after GoF was that he was a treacherous opportunistic coward and that Voldemort would eventually kill him, though I can't say if he hadn't betrayed all the Death Eaters. He might of gone back if he wasn't a traitor. Since I killed off most of the Death Eaters in the prequel, I decided to use him as a strong villain in this story. ShockoLatt, oops: I didn't think about that. Just imagine that people of Magiterran can recover a lot faster than regular people. Besides, if your babies were in danger, wouldn't you fight for them no matter how weak you were? Next: It's the final battle and the climax of the saga. 


	18. The Battle of Snow-Covered Fields

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 18: The Battle of Snow-Covered Fields  
  
With a mighty cry, the two sides charged at each other. Fighting was fierce as Alliance soldiers hacked at orcs, trolls, and Durmstrang soldiers as metal and wood flashed. Blades hacked, arrows flew, and maces crashed down on armor as red blood spilt on the white snow. In the air, Griffin riders took on dragons as lightning and flame struck each other's opponents down. Mage Knights fired Patronuses at dementors who tried to suck away morale from the Alliance. Unfortunately, the fighting was much too fierce for the Mage Knights to get together and create a patronus river like they did at the Battle of Little Hangleton.  
  
The Alliance also had a few phoenixes flying around. The magical birds, led by Dumbledore's Fawkes, flew around singing their enchanting songs which gave courage and hope to the Alliance soldiers: the direct opposite of the demntors' effects. Their magical tears also healed wounded soldiers.  
  
Hagrid had tried to join the Grifin Riders in the air. Unfortunately, due to his tremendous weight, Buckbeak could only make fifteen feet high leaps before he came crashing down. They usually managed to crush an enemy soldier in the process however. And Hagrid also bashed a number of enemies with his monstrous war hammer.  
  
Ron had his moments as he decapitated an orc. He deflected the blade of a Durmstrang soldier and ran him through. Before he could pull his blade out, another orc slashed at him from behind! Before the blade could slice him, Ron placed a swift kick at the orc's face. He then spun around and stabbed the orc.  
  
Ron also caught sight of Ginny whirling a discarded flail she had picked up. With her fiery red hair and the twirling sword and flail, Ron decided that he was exceptionally glad that he wasn't on the wrong side of his sister. She looked like the living incarnation of fire. What Ron didn't realize was that he looked quite similar swinging his sword around and beating off his enemies.  
  
Things were not going so well for the Alliance however, if only for one reason. At the head of his dark forces stood Voldemort, his emerald encrusted sword flinging Alliance forces away from him. No soldier, not even the Mage Knights stood a chance against the all-powerful Dark Lord, and many a brave soldier died trying to bring him down.  
  
Voldemort was like an impenetrable wall or perhaps an impassable mountain. Just the simplest glare from him paralyzed Alliance soldiers with terror. The flashing of his red eyes signaled death for his enemies. And his high-pitched laugh rang with the foreboding of doom. Ron couldn't but help imagining that Voldemort was many times more powerful than when he last fought him.  
  
"Is that all you have to offer me?" said Voldemort with a laugh. "I would've expected more from Mage Knights."  
  
Ron boiled with anger and started making his way to the Dark Lord. Before he could get there, Draco had leapt at Voldemort, flailing his sword! Voldemort simply swung his sword out and the two blades collided. In an instant, Draco was flung away some fifteen feet into the air and landed in the midst of Alliance soldiers some forty feet away. Voldemort continued flinging away Mage Knights with just a flick of his sword.  
  
Ron finally made it to the Dark Lord. He yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and tried to disarm him. Voldemort simply blocked the spell by catching it in his raised left hand.  
  
"I would've though that you of all people would know that you can't stop me that easily," he said with his malevolent grin. Ron simply growled and charged at the Dark Lord. Voldemort twirled his sword and sent Ron flying into the midst of a battalion of orcs!  
  
Before Ron could get back to his feet, orcs were upon him. Ron saw his life flash before his eyes, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. `I'm sorry Margaret,' he thought. `I'm so sorry.' Ron closed his eyes as the orc blades flashed down to him. Ron braced himself for the end...  
  
Suddenly, a female Gryffindor Mage Knight leapt in front of Ron. She proceeded to stab and decapitate the orc that was about to run Ron through. She then beat off all the other orcs with incredible sword skills. Finally, after all the orcs had been killed, the Mage Knight turned to Ron. Ron gasped and his eyes bulged as he recognized the Mage Knight.  
  
"Hermione?! No bloody way!"  
  
"Well of course its me," said Hermione with a sweet smile. "And its nice to see you again as well, Ron."  
  
Ron didn't care that they were in the middle of a battlefield. He leapt up with a whoop of joy and hugged Hermione fiercely. Hermione chuckled as she hugged him back.  
  
"Dammit, I missed you," said Ron after they pulled apart. He studied the armor Hermione was wearing. "You're a Mage Knight?!"  
  
"Apparently." Hermione would've said more if Ginny hadn't suddenly come forward and grabbed her in a bear hug.  
  
"Oh, Hermione I'm so glad you're alright!" she said, a few tears glistening in her eyes. Hermione hugged Ginny back.  
  
Voldemort soon noticed that Hermione was in the battlefield. He didn't have time to contemplate the turn of events however when another Mage Knight leapt from behind him and swing his sword down. Voldemort whipped around and his blade caught the blade of Sir Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort.  
  
Harry walked up to the Dark Lord with a gleam in his emerald green eyes. "Voldemort." Harry swung his sword forward. Voldemort wasn't fast enough to deflect the blow. Although the blade couldn't penetrate his skin, the Dark Lord still stumbled backwards.  
  
Seething with anger, Voldemort raised his sword and lowered himself into a battle ready stance, his red eyes burning with rage. Harry calmly walked forward and swung his sword back and forth. The Dark Lord deflected each of Harry's blows, but the slight grin on his Harry's face indicated that he held the pace of the duel.  
  
As the duel dragged on, Voldemort seemed to get nervous as Hermione tried to make her way to her husband, while fighting off the dark forces that stood in her way. It was clear that Voldemort feared the magical rings greatly and that it would now be only a matter of minutes before the two were united right in front of him.  
  
"I am not going to let you destroy me!" said Voldemort as he blocked one of Harry's thrusts. The Dark Lord suddenly started hissing in parseltongue. Harry was the only one who could understand what the Dark Lord was saying and his response was a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You're actually calling a basilisk here when there's a whole army of griffins flying in the air?" said Harry with a slight smirk. It was common knowledge that griffins specialized in hunting basilisks.  
  
Voldemort grinned. "Not just any basilisk, Harry." Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The earth broke forth like a volcano of rock and snow as a basilisk sprang out from under Voldemort's feet! But this wasn't any basilisk, for it had twenty feet long bird wings attached on either side of its fifty-foot long body. The basilisk flew into the air with Voldemort standing on its head, laughing hysterically. Alliance soldiers looked up at the monstrous creature in terror.  
  
Harry muttered "What in heavens?"  
  
"This," said Voldemort with a laugh, "is my newly created modified basilisk. I unfortunately had to sacrifice its lethal glare to create it, but it is still just as deadly. And not as easily killed by griffins."  
  
Most of the Griffin Riders were still busy fighting dragons. There was one griffin however, who did not have a rider. Harry placed two fingers on his lips and blew a shrill whistle. The griffin flew down to Harry and landed next to him. "All right, Godric," said Harry as he clambered on the golden griffin's back. Harry looked up at Hermione who had just made it to his side. "Come on," he said. Hermione nodded and climbed onto Godric sitting behind Harry.  
  
Harry pulled the reins on the griffin's head and the Godric climbed into the air, his powerful wings beating furiously. Hermione held onto Harry's waist tightly as she muttered, "I don't like this. I really don't like this."  
  
It was now the flying basilisk and the griffin in the air. The baslisk lunged at the griffin flashing its fangs. The griffin simply flew back a bit. It then squawked and tried to sink its talons into the basilisk's crown. The basilisk thrashed out of the way and tried to sink its fangs into the griffin again. Harry swung his sword and deflected the fangs.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry sent the griffin flying back and just barely avoided the killing curse fired by Voldemort. The Dark Lord simply grinned and fired another killing curse, which was also dodged by the griffin.  
  
Harry and Hermione decided they had enough. They pointed their rings forward and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" Once again, the golden lion and scarlet phoenix sprang forward and combined into a single griffin patronus! Unfortunately, before it could hit the Dark Lord, the basilisk flew higher and shielded Voldemort from the patronus. Harry heard the parseltongue Voldemort had used to command the basilisk to shield him. Harry and Hermione fired another griffin patronus, only to meet the same results.  
  
"This isn't working, Harry," said Hermione. Harry seemed to be contemplating something when he passed the reigns to Hermione. Before she could stop him, Harry leapt off of the griffin and onto the basilisk's back, a move that startled the Dark Lord.  
  
The basilisk didn't dare thrash Harry off in fear of flinging Voldemort off as well. Harry ran forward and thrust his sword at Voldemort who caught the blade with his own sword. They couldn't use any magic for the simple reason that their blades contain brother cores and therefore couldn't duel each other the magical way. The two exchanged blows for sometime while fighting the turbulence for being so high in the air. When it came to sword fights however, Voldemort had the upper hand. "You can not beat me this way, Potter," he hissed, with his malevolent grin.  
  
Harry however, simply grinned back. "Did you think I jumped on top of here to duel you," he said. Without warning, Harry suddenly plunged his blade into the top of the head of the basilisk!  
  
"No!" Voldemort tried to rush forward, but the basilisk was killed and was now falling to the ground. The Dark Lord turned to Harry only to find that the griffin carrying Hermione was flying right next to him.  
  
"Expect Patronum!" shouted Harry and Hermione. The scarlet and gold griffin patronus once again shot forth, and this time Voldemort wasn't able to defend himself from it! He perished screaming as his body once again crumbled to dust! And this time, there was no questioning that his spirit had been vanquished too.  
  
Harry leapt back onto the griffin as the corpse of the basilisk came crashing down to the ground. With their master dead, the dark forces lost all their powers and the Alliance armies wiped them out. Thus, the battle was won and the war was finally over.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N Well, that was an enjoyable chapter, was it not? Mithua, where do you think I got the idea for this entire series? (lol). I actually semi based the two battles in this fic on the battles in "The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King". The battle of Little Hangleton fits into the Battle of Pelennor Fields while the Battle of Snow-Covered Fields is the equivalent of the Battle before the Black-gates of Mordor. So R/R. Next: it's the last chapter! Sorry, but all good things must come to an end. Thank you so much for reading this fic. 


	19. The End of it All

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Raincoast, and any other affiliated party.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Chapter 19: The End of it All  
  
With the death of Voldemort, Viktor Krum had snapped out of the Imperious Curse the Dark Lord had held him. One of the first things he did was apologize to the Gryffindor Royal Family and most especially to Hermione. It was quite a sight, seeing the king of Durmstrang on his knees, begging for forgiveness in front of the Queen Mage Knight. Hermione said, "I will forgive you. But I cannot easily forget what happened. I don't think I ever will." After that, Hermione had nothing more ever to do with Viktor Krum.  
  
All of the Neo Death Eaters had perished either in the Battle of Little Hangleton or in the Battle of Snow-Covered Fields. So the threat of dark powers was ended once and for all.  
  
It was decided that the Alliance would temporarily occupy Durmstrang, at least until Krum had recovered from the effects of the Imperious Curse and a new government had been set up. However, the occupation was to be under Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor wanted nothing to do with it.  
  
Within days of the War's conclusion, the Gryffindor Armies sailed back to Magiterran along with the Mage Knights. They went back to Godric's Hollow hailed as heroes once again. Harry and Hermione felt so much relief to be finally back home as the citizens of Gryffindor crowded the streets to welcome their beloved king and queen back.  
  
The first person to greet them after Neville heralded their return was Margaret Chapel. She was now dressed in elegant blue robes of the noble woman she was. "Ron!" she called out.  
  
"Margaret!" Margaret ran forward and leapt into Ron's arms. "I missed you," she said. She and Ron shared a long, passionate kiss before she pulled back and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," said Ron, turning as red as his hair. Margaret finally let go of Ron and timidly faced Hermione.  
  
"Um, h-hello your majesty. I-I am Margaret Chapel..." Margaret would've of continued if Hermione hadn't suddenly hugged her fiercely, completely shocking Margaret.  
  
"Its so nice to meet you, Margaret," said Hermione. She pulled away and beamed at Margaret. "And please, call me Hermione." Margaret made a small smile and nodded.  
  
Other people came to greet the returning heroes: Prime Minister Seamus Finnigan, Valet Dean Thomas, Ladies in Waiting Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, even guards Colin and Dennis Creevy came and greeted the heroes.  
  
What followed was probably the biggest celebration in all of Gryffindor as guests from all over the kingdom crowded in to the Royal Palace. The entire Weasley clan was there and Lord Arthur and Lady Molly were chatting amicably with Sirius and Remus. Mage Knights Alicia and Katie were chatting with General Oliver Wood while Angelina was laughing over the tricks Fred and George performed on Percy. Charlie and Bill were discussing things with Dumbledore. Margaret was a reluctant participator in Lavender and Parvati's gossip as Seamus, Dean, and Neville started dancing around getting drunk.  
  
At one point, things came to a complete stand still when Margaret quite suddenly cried out "YES!" at the top of her lungs. As it turned out, Ron had just proposed to her. Fred and George continued bugging Ron for hours about their baby brother growing up and Ron just scowled at them. For their part, Arthur and Molly were absolutely thrilled about having Margaret as a daughter in law. The Weasleys were all showered with plenty of congratulations as well as backslaps and hugs.  
  
The house elves working in the palace were worked to the brink of exhaustion preparing meals for all the guests. Hermione promised to give them salary bonuses and some extra time off. That reminded Ron of something. "Hermione, what is this spew nonsense I heard about?"  
  
Hermione scowled at her red haired friend. "For your information, Ron, its S.P.E.W., not spew. Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. It's a good cause. You should join as well."  
  
Ron was about to retort, but something else had caught Hermione's eyes and Ron was out of the picture. "James! Lily!" Hermione rushed over to Hagrid who had just come in carrying the twins.  
  
"They've ben waitin' fer mommy an' daddy ta return fer some time," said Hagrid as he passed the twins to their mother. Hermione hugged her babies close to her and let a few tears of joy fall down her cheeks. Harry came up and hugged Hermione with his left arm as he stroked the twins' hair with his right hand.  
  
"Hey you two," he said. "Didn't daddy promise that he would bring mommy back? Daddy keeps his promises." Hermione turned around and kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
"That reminds me of something," she said.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded and made a small smile. Harry grinned and called out, "Hey Ginny, could you come here for a second?" Looking confused, Ginny walked up to the Royal Family, followed by Ron.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Hermione smiled and said, "Well you see, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh, when did this happen?" asked Ron with a large grin.  
  
"While we were hiding in a cave under snow," mumbled Harry, as both he and Hermione blushed red.  
  
Hermione continued. "Anyway, we've used a few charms and discovered that it's going to be a girl. So Ginny, with your permission, we'd like to name her Virginia."  
  
Ginny looked absolutely startled as her jaw dropped. "Permission? You don't need my permission. I'd be honored to have your next daughter named after me. Thank you so much!" Harry and Hermione both beamed at her.  
  
"What's this I here about Hermione being pregnant?" called out Remus from the other end of the room. This was followed by whistles from Sirius and remarks from Fred and George that caused Harry and Hermione to blush VERY red. Soon, everyone in the palace was giving their congratulations to Harry and Hermione. Laughter continued to ring out late into the night as the festivities continued.  
  
**********  
  
That night, Harry and Hermione were once again in each other's arms in their four-poster bed in the west wing. Their twins were in the nursery next door, safe and sound.  
  
"Harry, are you awake?" asked Hermione, her hair spread out on Harry's bare chest.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. He turned and kissed Herrmione on her forehead. Hermione shivered a little as Harry ran his fingers along Hermione's bare shoulders.  
  
"I was so afraid that we would never be able to be this happy again." A few tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
Harry was puzzled when he saw the tears. He softly kissed them away and asked, "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm just so happy," said Hermione she smiled up at him.  
  
Harry drew her closer to him. Hermione snuggled up by her husband. "Lets make a promise to Lily, James, and Virginia," said Harry, "that we will always be great parents."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes, lets make that promise." She snuggled up closer and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." The two kissed each other intimately as the night moved along peacefully. And this time, they truly did live happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N What? You seriously thought I would end it that abruptly? What I meant in the A/N last chapter by "it's the last chapter" was that chapter 19 was the last chapter, not chapter 18. I would never leave people hanging like that.  
  
So this is the true last chapter. A very special thank you to all the reviewers of "The Mage Knights" who made this sequel possible. And a special thank you to all the reviewers of this fic:  
  
animagus-steph, Mithua, hermione elizabeth potter, Saphire, Kitty c, hudsonlv426, Jacks, ShokoLatt, Egon-Starcollector, Pinkpanther, AznGolDragonGod, AMB3R, Sirius Potter, smileygirlo3, Kneazle, hermioneharry4ever, Lily Evans, Lady of the Dragons, malawai, Kristen, Linz, Amber, bookworm4ever, Heaven, Trio Maxwell, Ley, Masterscribe, selena, A reader, Diablo, baasheep, Moonbeamhl, Kate Potter, me, WhiteLady, Sophie W., justin, Rhea, draco's princess, mcnugget, Karen, Zille, Bunny Lee, JJ, Mandy, sydney, b, Nabeeha, animegirl435, kat, PhoenixTamer, LoneWolf, j fox, Andros, casvv, and anyone else I might of missed.  
  
I am currently working on a new fic: a post Hogwarts H/H epic called "Return of the Lion". It will have some of my original characters such as Margaret Chapel, Icicle, and Flame coming out (I'm also considering putting in Cassandra Frost but I'm not sure yet). Expect the first chapter to be up next week.  
  
Thank you for reading this fic!  
E. C. R. Potter 


End file.
